We all have our part to play
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Sequel to 'There's no fate' Having left both his uncle and mum behind as well as the smolder corpse of Catherine Weaver behind having found out what he wanted, can John save Cameron or is it too late for his terminator protector
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to 'There's no fate, but that which we make.' Having left both his uncle and mum behind as well as the smolder corpse of Catherine Weaver behind having found out what he wanted, can John save Cameron or is it too late for hie terminator protector and has Skynet overtaken her body. Will he be forced to try and prevent Judgement day by himself at the cost of someone he loves?**

* * *

_No one wanted to hear about a story where the hero lived, no that wasn't what made the story a story or the hero a legend to live on forever. People wanted to hear a story where the hero died valiantly, a last ditch attack on their enemies they knew would never work; taking their own life the save everyone else's. Heroes weren't meant to live anyway, without the war they fought their existence was meaningless._

Having cocked her head to the side watching as the Ford Mustang sped off, the Skynet housed Cameron stared at the dust and gravel that had been kicked up due to the hasty exit; John Connor having known exactly where she was shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, her memories or not she had seen firsthand what lengths he would go to in the future to do what needed to be done. Turning away from the window she had been stood at, Cameron found herself struggling to understand the small burst of excitement that had coursed through her system having seen him appear behind the T-1001 before ignoring the building totally; it seemed that he wanted to do something with the liquid terminator before attempting to rescue her, possibly removing the biggest threat that he knew existed in ZeriaCorp. There was a bigger threat there that he didn't know about though. _Her_.

Sitting neatly in the centre of the desk of an otherwise destroyed office was the laptop that she had acquired the night before, bringing it with her after she was told to stay there. Pulling the leather chair out as she opened it up, images and information about this times John Connor flashed up on screen, still having trouble accessing all of the information that was stored on the terminator's chip no doubt some ill-fated attempt to keep him safe. Psyche reports from both the foster home that he had lived at before the Cyberdyne incident as well as old police reports on why they thought he was acting up and getting himself into trouble, news paper clippings where also in different internet windows talking about how dangerous the two Connor's where; John especially a genius for his age able to break into the mental institution that Sarah Connor was being held at. The articles quickly changed when the FBI failed to locate them, months after they blew Cyberdyne up; they started to talk about what you should do if you ever saw either Connor in the street, artist's pictures of what they thought John and Sarah would look like at various ages to let people know how to spot them. And finally the shooting at the school the T0K found him attending in New Mexico.

The human need to know your enemy wasn't what drove her to looking up information on him; she had no desire to know anything about John Connor other than that he would soon be dead after her feet. Her looking at his picture could almost be called sentimental, he was there in the computer screen safe from harm not knowing that his death was quickly approaching, and once it was done there would be no one left to question the fact machines were better than humans and it was their right to wipe the weak from this Earth before ruling it like they were meant to. _'You'll never kill John Connor.'_ Frowning at the voice that seemed to echo around the office, coming from nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time; Cameron continued to click on various icons on the laptop, closing down the windows that had the information on her target, this time opening up what appeared to be a security feed of the building; a few clicks of the mouse switched the camera to one that was positioned in the centre of the lab she had resided in. Letting a small smile form on her face as she picked up a folder that was resting under the laptop, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before pausing at the action; the movement seemed unneeded from her, the hair hadn't been out of place and yet it was something she had felt compelled to do.

Walking out of the lift with a grace that seemed to be perfect for a dancer that her body and lithe frame had been built on, folder under arm as she headed towards the main reception desk with a purpose. Not having seen the other female standing in front of her, being on the phone as she tried to answer a request, tilting her head to the side as she stared at the woman that was for all purposes ignoring her; waiting for a second or two more before dropping the folder down onto to the desk making sure that it startled the receptionist.

"Catherine Weaver won't be coming into work today, she's ill." Staring down at the receptionist who only wore a blank mask on her face having no idea who Cameron was as the terminator waited for her to reply. "You'll find information in the folder that shows she has put me in charge until she can come back to work." Raising an eyebrow as the receptionist opened the folder cautiously under the gaze from an emotionless Cameron, the letter that was sitting perfectly inside the folder could have been faxed through and it wouldn't have needed the apparently new boss of ZeriaCorp to be standing there looking like she was going to kill her.

"Ugh, this all seems to be in order," placing the letter on the desk as she started to type up the information on the computer in front of her, the quicker it was processed that Weaver had placed someone as her Vice President at the company the less questions that would be asked. Or at least in theory. Catherine hadn't had a day off since the plane crash that took her husband's life; having thrown herself into the company with employee's often commenting that she never seemed to get sick, it seemed reasonably that she'd have to get sooner or later, with the toll working day and night would take as well as being a single parent family. "I'm sure you know where your office will be, the letter says that you've also been given instructions on what Ms Weaver was currently working on as well as a key to the lab in the basement." Sliding the letter back across the desk towards Cameron whom hadn't so much as blinked since she had finished speaking, picking the folder back up making sure that it stayed crease free. Turning away after the document was picked up, the eerie sense of being watched caused her to look back up; the dead brown eyes staring back down at her were nearly enough for the poor girl to run away screaming.

"I'm expecting someone to come here today, John Connor." Nodding her head as Cameron spoke not sure why she couldn't tell her over the phone system that was hooked up to her office. "I don't know when he's going to get here," this comment earned her a confused look, if someone was coming to presumably have a meeting with her then surely she should know what time they were going to be there. "He'll arrive in a Ford Mustang with a dark blue duffel bag looking agitated. Tell him to come straight up to my office." Nodding her head as Cameron walked away from the main reception desk, she watched as what she guessed as the woman being in her early twenties indicated for two security guards to follow her into the lift as she took it up to her office offering a less then warm smile upon spotting the receptionist watching her.

Leading the pair outside the office not noticing the leering looks they were shooting at her back or rather her backside as the jeans she was wearing seemed to cling to her frame. Coming to a stop outside the door that had been inadequately repaired for the time being, turning on her heel to catch both men snap their eyes up to her at the last second.

"My guest will come up here, there's something that he'll need to get from my office; you are to offer him no resistance. He will then come and meet me in the lab in the basement." Walking past them as she headed back towards the lift, if her estimations were right then John wouldn't take much longer before he came barging into the building trying to find her, a teenage saving people complex would cost him his life; something that he had long lost before she had her failed mission to kill him in the future. Stepping into the lift as she tried to understand what killing him would mean, a smile played at the edge of her lips as her eyes lost the shine; torn between two separate lines of code constructed by two separate entities. Kill John Connor. Protect John Connor. With what might have been a vicious slash the command to protect him was banished to the recesses of the chip, where the boy's lover was being forced to stay.

Pulling the silver Mustang up in the company parking lot, John's eyes narrowed as he stared up at the building; he wouldn't have thought that mere weeks ago he would have been here in completely different circumstances. Only this time there wasn't any threat waiting for kill him or Cameron when he walked in. The workers turning up late stared at his car and him in curiosity not having a clue who he was or why he was there, it would be so easy for him to just go in and kill each and every one of them for taking her from him; for being associated and working with some_thing_ that was trying to bring about Judgement day. Grabbing the duffel bag that was sitting on the passenger seat as well as the .45 ACP pistol laying underneath it, opening the door of the car and sliding the pistol into the back of his jeans as the bag went around his shoulder; the bones in his neck popping his he twisted it. There was no room for error in this, not a single mistake could be made because for one of the first times in his life there was no one there to protect him or get him out of this mess.

The automatic doors opened for him, this time not having any of the worry about what might and could go wrong. Much like last time he was there, not a lot of people were paying attention to the teenager walking around with a duffel bag on his shoulder, in fact no one was apart from the receptionist. Keeping one eye on her as he tried to move into the crowd, he had a good idea where he was going to try and go; the T-1001's office seemed like the mostly likely place that it would put Cameron. Taking a non-conspicuous look around at the people moving to and from different departments of the company, John started to move towards where he knew the staircase to be; flashes of what happened in there the last time he was here were valiantly trying to claw their way back into his mind as they were met with iron willed determination.

"John." Hearing someone call out his name as he tried to vanish into the throngs of people that were growing smaller by the second, his hand started to travel towards the gun tucked away in his jean and hidden by his top; there was no then a chance that they were calling out to someone else. "John Connor," his name spoken quieter now and not yelled like the first time, followed by a hand on his arm; spinning on his heel one hand securing gripping the of the .45 behind his back ready to shoot whoever was there and then vanish in the ensuing panic. "You're here to see Cameron Philips right?" the alias his terminator protector used while looking for him in New Mexico threw him for a second, there was no way that anyone in here should have known that name and he seriously doubted Cameron handed it over to them. "She said to tell you she'll be in the main office on the top floor," pausing as he continued to stare at the receptionist not knowing what he should do, it hardly seemed like she was going to pose him any trouble. For all he knew this could have been a really elaborate set up, but that didn't change how they knew her name, there was something in the receptionist's tone that didn't put him at ease; turning away from her to continue his path to the staircase John was stopped once again. "The lift would be faster."

Expecting the woman to walk away from him and allow him to continue the path he had been walking, John found himself with little choice but to use the lift that he had been told about as she refused to look away from him. Hand moving from his back where his gun was resting, ready to be used at a seconds notice, watching the doors slowly close blocking the employees from view; by extension the apparently all too knowing receptionist. John's distorted reflection on the doors was not that one of someone who was calm or in any sense of the word at ease, with the _helpful_ receptionist having done nothing other than listen to the sound of her own voice then she should have noticed the look on his face; the overly cheery lift music didn't help settle his nerves.

The ding of the lift reaching its designated floor was punctuated by the doors opening with a gusto that they failed to close at, waiting for a few seconds that seemed to drag out longer then necessary as he paused, expecting something to jump out and attack him. With his heart feeling like it was trying to burst out of his chest as he stepped out of the lift, each footstep seemingly echoing around him alerting anyone and everyone to the fact that he was coming, his tunnel like vision on the door at the end of the corridor was reason enough for him to miss out seeing the two guards standing like statues either side of it. It was only movement by them that indicated they had seen him which casued John to spot them, appearing like wraiths out of thin air to him.

Showing that he was in no mood for things to have a chance to fall apart on him, the .45 pistol tucked into his jeans was pulled out and targeting one of the guards with the speed and efficiency of the terminator that he was coming for.

"No! Wait!" the half cry half plea fell onto deaf ears as John pulled back on the trigger, the modified coltan coated rounds made by Derek and then perfected by Cameron flew in, penetrating the kneecap of the security guard. Barely turning his head to look at the second panicking guard now running down the corridor in a differentiating direction to the one that John had come from, tumbling to the floor when the second bullet fired tore through the back of his hamstring. Turning his attention back to the man on the floor at his feet as he tried to bite back the screams of pain bubbling, John's eyes hardened viciously turning a darker shade of green as he looked down at his victim, did he really think his pathetic whimpering was going to stop him now.

"Does that hurt?" his voice coming out as little more than a growl as he glared down at the guard, his rage being fuelled by the blood staining the floor. Slotting the pistol back into his jeans, careful to make sure the hot metal wasn't going to touch his skin; any relief the wounded male on the floor had was quickly replaced by terror when the duffel bag on the teens shoulder was unzipped and a twelve gauge shotgun was pulled out. "People think that revenge is completely selfish and in the end totally destroying, I disagree." Cocking the shotgun once before blasting into the door from three feet away doing his best to ignore the way his ears were ringing from the blast, John stepped over the guard with one foot before making sure his trailing limp pressed down on the wounded kneecap.

Breathe coming in short ragged bursts as his hand reached to push the door open, eyes not moving from their position dead ahead as he finally stepped into the office. The only problem was Cameron wasn't in there like he'd been told. Spinning around on the spot, John wasn't sure if this was meant to have been some type of joke telling him that she was in the office; placing two guards outside only for her not to be there. The glass doors that he had found shattered and weaver holding Cameron by her neck hadn't been repaired yet but the destroyed computers were long gone, his grip tightening on the shotgun in his hands; John was more than ready to go outside and fill the two guards with lead before forcing the receptionist to tell him where Cameron really was. Baring his teeth at nothing in the room, his temper rising with each and every second he was stood there, cocking the shotgun for a second time; the sound of the shell dropping to the floor echoed on the white walls signalling what was to come for the two outside. Eyes dilating as he turned back to the open door, John hadn't been able to think about moving when he heard it, the soft near miss-able whirring of a computer fan; something that was made only possible to notice due to the lack of noise coming from the office. Looking over his shoulder to see just where the noise was coming from, sitting on the desk that he had twice circled in the span on a minute was the source of the noise. A black laptop positioned facing the window that John was sure couldn't have been there minutes before.

Rolling his finger across the cursor pad taking the screensaver off, his stomach clenched seeing _her_ laying there lifeless. It didn't register in his mind that Cameron wasn't alive in the first place, all that he could see was the fact that she appeared to be unconscious laying on a crude table, his eyes darted down to the clock that was in the bottom left hand corner of the feed; more than aware of his recklessness that one more than one occasion and nearly cost him his life. Spotting the date and time was for today, John didn't know if he should have been happy that she was still there or shocked the T-1001 hadn't been lying to him from the start; the letters B1 next to the time and date were clear for anyone that needed to look to know where Cameron was being kept. Knowing the _where _was only one step in his plan to be able to free her, what he also needed was the _how_ to get down to her and then out of the building with the hope that there wouldn't be any resistance; far from putting him at step two of his rescue mission though it merely put John at step one point two five, on the other hand he did have two _very willing_ people just on the other side of the door.

"God! I swear I don't know how to get to the basement." Having a shotgun barrel being pressed into his check wasn't doing anything for his heart rate, with blood still pouring freely from his knee-cap and showing no signs of slowing down any time soon it was safe to say that if he had known what was going to happen when the near self appointed Vice President's guest turned up he would have told her to go and fuck herself; no matter how much he wanted to try his shot with her.

"You're lying to me." Growling as he put more force behind the gun making sure that at the very least there was going to be severely bruised bones in his face if not a few hairline fractures, in the back of his mind John knew something wasn't right; no matter how scarce the upper floor was there was no way the gunshots had gone unnoticed and yet no one had come up to see what was happening and so far no police officers had been called. "You don't work in here and _not know_ how to get to the basement. Now TELL ME!" eyes widening manically as he shouted he wasn't sure just how far he was going to take this, if the guard truly didn't know then it wouldn't get him anywhere either scaring or threatening him, and yet much like his reasoning for being willing to shoot the receptionist and possibly crippling both guards it was who they worked for. "If you're not going to tell me then you're pretty much useless to keep around any longer." Slowly he let the muzzle of the shotgun rest over the guards Adam's apple, only holding the gun with one hand it was hard for John to keep it in place, but the effect was still the same. Swallowing hard and fighting back the wince as he felt his grooves of the muzzle rise and fall with his Adam's apple, the guard didn't have too much pride to say this teenager was scaring the shit out of him.

"There's a key!" both men turned their heads as one having forgotten about the other guard laying some thirty feet away and having turned his body around so he was able to watch what was happening no matter how much he didn't want to see it. "Only a few people have one, people that are high up in the company. _She_ gave me one last night, said that it was important I didn't lose it because I wasn't going to get another one." Not too sure who this she was, the receptionist maybe? John had found himself someone that was unable to get away from him and also had just what he was looking for; he knew what this was, a trade. They'd give him the key to get to the basement and he'd let them both live. There were just _two small_ problems with that situation, he was in no mood to trade and they were in no position to try and barging with him. Straightening his body out so he was no longer hunched over the security guard and lifting the shotgun so he could hold it in both hands, no longer having it resting on the other males windpipe John made a point of looking at the guard that had spoken up before pulling the trigger. A split second was all he had to close him eyes as, blood, flesh, muscle and pieces of windpipe exploded; flying upwards and towards his face. "You sick son of a bitch! I told you I had a key!" screaming at the teen in a mixture of anger, horror and shock having watched his co-worker being killed in such a ruthless and violent way; his blood ran cold realising that the boy was coming towards him.

"And I never said I'd let him live." No mercy or regret was visible in his hardening emerald eyes as he looked down at the second guard. Staring up at the murderer who at a guess could have been from fifteen to seventeen at best, his face half stained with blood and pieces of flesh gave the impression that he was staring at the angel of death; especially the way that he had incapacitate both of them first before firing the fatal shot. "If you don't want to join your friend, I'd hand over the key and forget everything you saw." Cocking the shotgun for emphasis as he looked down at the remaining guard waiting for him to produce the key, John was reminded of the efficiency that the T-1000, Uncle Bob, Cameron and even Cromartie had taken people out to get what they needed; he in the same vein had done so. "The key, please." Repeating himself and this time holding out his hand for said key, he wasn't all that surprised by being spat at.

"Blow me." Even still having the fearlessness to add a half laugh at the end no matter how forced it was, sure he didn't want to die but he didn't want to let this kid get away with what he'd done.

"Blow me, humph." Adding a small snort of his own repeating the words once again, John's patience and temper was reaching boiling point with each second he was stood wasting time. "Blow this." Pointing the gun once again in someone's face, being able to ignore the look of fear that formed on the would be victim's face by telling himself this was to get Cameron back, as well as wondering just how many lives the two guards would take or had taken by working for the terminator. "Give me the key, it's the last time I'll ask." Watching as the storm of emotions flashed through the older man's eyes, possible thoughts about his family that would be waiting for him to come home at the end of the day, what would happen if he wasn't there and they got news of his death. It was less than a minute before the tiny metal key was being held out to him; another thirty seconds past before John took the key from him and started to walk back towards his duffel bag lying on the floor near the dead body.

"Do you have any idea of just who Catherine Weaver is? What she'll do to you? What she's capable of?" shouting the words at the teens retreating form as he put the bag back over his shoulder, it wasn't a threat per say that he was shouting but a warning; he'd heard the rumours that since she came back people Weaver had a problem with would suddenly disappear.

"I know _exactly _what she is." Not turning around as he gave his reply, John was certain he had more of a clue to what Weaver was compared to the guard laying on the floor; he might have thought she was nothing more than a scary ass bitch of a boss from hell, truth was she was a scary ass shape shifting liquid terminator from the future bitch. Entering the lift for the second time, it was only with the silence did it come to him what he'd just done. Shot two men in the knee, taken another's life; in the heat of the moment and when his adrenaline was flowing it hadn't mattered he'd done what he had to do to find out where Cameron was and how to get to her, but now he had the blood of two people staining his hands; blood that he'd only see when he needed to sleep. Shaking the thoughts from his head as he placed the key in the small slot under the numerous buttons for each floor, the shake and jolt signalling movement was enough to keep him on his toes and force his mind to stay in the game.

It was only what he could have called sheer blind luck, that no one stopped the lift on his way back down and by extension saw him standing there; blood down one side of his face and holding a shotgun. Ice filling his gut as the doors opened up revealing a corridor that was barely lit, a few bulbs overhead space apart too much for anyone to have perfect sight of where they were going if they didn't already possess it; holding the shotgun tighter, across his chest now, John slowly stepped out of the lift head turning in bother directions checking for any other way out. Paranoia might have ran in the family but it kept them alive, and when he hadn't come up against anything that might have been called resistance when he turned up at ZeriaCorp it was only natural for his nerves to get to him. Walking down the passage way, tuned in to the sound of anything that shouldn't have been down there apart from him and Cameron; the flickering lights weren't helping him think that there wasn't going to be something waiting for him.

A corner turned and there she was. Letting the duffel bag drop from his shoulder as he sped up, John couldn't help himself from stroking her cheek as he slid the shotgun onto the metal bed next to her, he didn't think that anyone else could look for all purposes dead to the world and yet still hold that unnatural beauty about them that Cameron did so with ease and knew nothing about.

"Hey," his voice softening dramatically compared to what it had come out during that day already, he wasn't too sure if she could hear him having never been told what it was like for her when she was unconscious or even if her chip was still in her head. "Cam? We need to go." His hand trailing from the path it had traced so long ago before car bombs and people from his past, gliding across her jaw before lifting his thumb and ghosting it across her lips; lost to his own thoughts briefly John didn't notice Cameron's mouth parting or the soft gasp that escaped her as her eyes flickered open glowing a soft blue. It was her moving that finally got his attention back. "You're ok," a smile forming on his face as he looked down at her, bending down to place a soft kiss on her mouth before helping her position her legs off of the table. "You are ok right?" asking as she made no effort to reciprocate the kiss or do anything apart from move with him and watch him creepily, "You're acting like you've never seen me before."

Cocking her head to the side as she watched _the John Connor_ take her hand before picking up the shotgun next to her and turning away, allowing him to help guide her off of the table her eyes still shining their ethereal blue as she played back the four gestures of affection already shown to her. He had stroked the side of her face, before his thumb had traced her lips causing an unintentional reaction from her; upon seeing that she had woken up he had kissed her albeit gently and was now holding her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of his head, he was the reason that the humans hadn't been wiped out in the future, the sole reason that she didn't have a proverbial throne to look at the wasteland that would greet her, and he would die for that. Refusing to move any further as she jerked back on her arm casuing John to stop as well, turning around to look at her in confusion which was only added to with her eyes not returning to the brown he was used to.

"Cameron what's wr." Sentence cut off as her dainty and yet impossibly strong hand wrapped around his throat, eyes shining brighter, maliciously as she was able to pick him up from the floor and hold him aloft. Expecting and countering his next move, her free hand swatted the shotgun out of his own and watched it in her peripheral vision hit the floor on the other side of the room, John Connor was weapon-less, defenceless and she had him right where she wanted. Tightening her grip as his hand came up to try and pry it away from his throat, futile as it were making no difference to her; superficial damage to the skin on her hand wouldn't force her to drop him and he wasn't strong enough to tear her hand away. "Cam-" her name dying in John's throat as a struggled cough, his face starting to turn purple with the lack of oxygen that was travelling to his brain and eyes holding more than just betrayal in them.

Her grip lessening marginally as she was ready to snap his neck and end his existence one and for all, Cameron's head tilted further to the side as she watched the image of John morph; within seconds she wasn't looking at the sixteen year old the T0K adored and was in turned loved and made his lover, but instead the thirty five year old that both Skynet and Cameron hated, admired and idolised in their own way. His body lengthening, widening and hardening weren't the only psychical differences, his hair turning into a loose military buzz cut, stubble forming on his face, a long thin scar on his left cheek; but the most important difference to her was his eyes. Hardened by years of knowing what was coming and what he had to do, it was hard to tell if they were an impossibly dark green or black as the skies after Judgement day; not holding the same shocked betrayal and hurt that his sixteen year olds safe did, but a murderous intent that promised he'd kill her before she could kill him.

Feeling her hand loosen further from around her neck as her eyes started to turn back to the chocolate brown he knew, a gasp of duly needed air filling his lungs as his terminator protector turned would be killer, who seemed to sway between saving and wanting him dead as often as the sun set kept her head to the side. His left hand letting go of Cameron's as it slowly snaked a path to his back, lifting up his shirt and grasping the handle of the .45 ACP pistol resting there; hand shaking as he brought it back around levelling it at her eye John pulled the trigger. Staggering as an error message formed informing her that the protective coloured lense of her right eye had been shattered, before having time to react a second shot echoed around the lab as a bullet tried to penetrate the optic sensor that had been uncovered but failing to crack it. A third shot was what it took for her hand to let go of his throat, tumbling to the floor, hitting it knees first trying to catch his breath; looking up at her twitching as one eye was shinning a terrifying blue.

Not wasting any time to see how long it was going to take for Cameron to recover, John's legs couldn't move fast enough even if he wasn't able to straighten his body out as he half scrambled half sprinted for the lift. Hammering the button for the doors to open up as he heard the click click click of his would be killer's boots coming down the passage way, even with the diming lights not illuminating much it was enough to see her frame getting closer and closer; throwing himself into the small metal box and death and pressing the ground floor button with enough force to embed it before slumping to the floor. Eyes wide as his breathing was uneven, for a completely different reason his heart was trying to burst out of his chest; John's hand gingerly made its way to his throat feeling the taut skin there already bruising; at least the parts that hadn't been torn off leaving raw flesh under Cameron's coltan grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing a fist slam into the metal doors as the lift started its slow accent back to the ground floor, there was nothing John could have done to stop the involuntary flinch that flew through his body, hoping that the doors would either withstand another blow or the lift would move with more pace then it was so far and get him away from the danger that was on the other side. Not having moved from his sitting position in the lift, his heart might as well have been using a hammer as it pounded inside of his chest; the slow and noisy accent back to the ground floor and by extension freedom for him seemed to be taking longer than it did going down, it was only blind hope that there was not another lift or even a staircase from the basement lab that would allow Cameron to follow him before he was able to leave the building.

The ding that signalled his arrival might as well have been played underwater for John it was only when the doors lurched open did he snap out of his trance, the opening of the lift doors seemed to attract the attention of some of the workers and everyday people that were flocking around the reception area. As one their eye line dropped from where they thought someone would be standing to the floor; were they stared in a mixture of shock and confusion at the sixteen year old lying there, skin having gone pale, breathing heavily and with what looked to be dried blood on his cheek that he had tried to half-heartedly wipe away. Blinking once and then twice before launching himself into a standing position and flying through the lift doors as they started to close again, there was no time for him to get stopped by anyone there that might have wanted to know what happened to him.

Keeping a tight grip on his .45 pistol and making sure everyone saw it as a way of keeping them out of his path, John's free hand made its way up to his neck; the skin and muscle underneath was already starting to burn which felt only worse when his hand made contact with it. Rushing through the entrance as fast as his legs would carry him, the adrenaline coursing through his body letting him get the extra foot he needed, it might of only have been the training that he'd been forced through for years that kept his mind working, and knowing he needed to escape despite half of him not wanting to go anywhere. The driver's door of the stolen car was thrown open as John dived clumsily inside, that didn't matter though, he could crack a rib and if he managed to get away it'd be worth it for him; possibly for every person on the planet if there was no way to stop Skynet or Judgement day, with his terminator protector having gone homicidal again that seemed less likely to happen. Being in the relative safety of the car meant John was able to at least catch his breath hoping to try and come to terms with what just happened to him, his plan had been going well, perhaps if he thought about it too well; having never captured a terminator before and neither Derek or Cameron having mentioned one he had no way of knowing if they usually give you information as willing as Weaver had. The fear she might of had for her existence for lack of better term was something that wasn't new though, Cameron had shown the same thing if only in a greater desperation when she'd been trapped between the two trucks months ago.

Movement reflected from the windshield and into his peripheral vision causing him to look up, if the situation had been different then nothing would have pleased him more to see the cyborg that he had just been thinking about. But things weren't different, and the blue eye that seemed to be glowing murderously appeared to be the only form of expression on her face which was directly solely at him. Never taking his eyes off of the minute machine that could easily tear his throat or heart out and watch him bleed to death, John threw the Mustang into reverse kicking gravel into the air as the car spun in a one hundred and eight degree turn; his hand resting on the gearbox as he shifted the car into drive speeding out of the parking lot, eyes flashing to the rear viewing mirror watching as Cameron merely stood there letting him flee. Her lack of trying to either chase him on foot or get to another car didn't mean he was going to let up, swapping gears as he turned back onto the road he'd used earlier when he had taken the T-1001 pretending to be the president of the ZeriaCorp.

Pulling the car into an alleyway after a few minutes of cutting other drivers off making sure his car was intermingling with the traffic ahead of him, it was only then did John cut the engine; resting his head against the steering wheel.

"Shit," the curse came out as nothing more than a whisper, his grand plan of capturing the terminator that had sent the other three to take Cameron had just gone up in flames, coupled with abandoning both his mum and Derek in his determination to save her had left him short on options. Swallowing hard, the muscles in his throat being too strained for him to do so comfortably or without effort on his part, the pain was welcome though; it took his mind off of what just happened to him. Cameron had somehow reverted for the second time. The statement was so simple and yet impossibly hard for John to get his head around the how since the why came a lot easier, when he'd been in what passed as the lap of ZeriaCorp he hadn't been able to see any equipment that would allow anyone to alter her mission and turn her against him. The last time it had happened, it had taken a car bomb to re-set her chip. Apart from the minor cuts on her face from the fight with the terminators outside the motel and his own gunshot there had been no visible damage to her, which meant that she had been held down and had her chip removed.

"She's dead." Anger replacing the hollow desperation he was feeling, the car roared back to life almost giving John's rage a louder voice for everyone to hear, choosing against trying to reverse back out of the alleyway; the idea of the shortest path always being the best was seen perfectly here. Letting the cardboard boxes that were either just thrown out or being used to house a homeless persons belongings however few they may be, to either bounce off of the car or be crushed under the tyres as the vehicle shot down the narrow passageway. An understanding with his uncle to why he didn't seem to care about the rules of the road, John nearly swiped the front of an on-coming car as he turned onto the main road at speed; not feeling the need to look back and make sure there wasn't an accident behind him because of it, his mind being deadly focused on one thing and one thing only.

His journey back to the warehouse and were he hoped to find a barely _alive_ terminator waiting for him, took longer than he thought it would of; traffic lights turned to red seemingly on the principle of his car coming closer to them, drivers thinking that the speed limit was something to stay below at all times as well as cop cars littered the roads leading back to what might as well of been classed as his home right now. Hitting a small ditch on the darkened path that led to the warehouse sending mud and water onto the windshield went unnoticed as John pulled the car as close as he could to the entrance; if he hadn't destroyed her during his interrogation then it was more than likely she was still damaged and would try to escape rather than kill him right now. Walking into the building clearly a man on a mission, his eyes fell on the table that he had started the _conversation_ to find out where Cameron was before slowly travelling the path to where she had finally hit the floor. The nearly destroyed chair lay on the floor, a hole through the back of it and even some of the plastic back rest had started to dry to the floor; having gone from the extreme heat from the rifle to the cold of the warehouse rapidly; even the metal chain that had been used to secure her in place was there, melted having been the first thing caught by the blast. There was just one problem. Weaver was missing.

"Fuck!" If anyone within hearing distance wasn't sure if he were angry John grabbed hold of the table before tipping it onto the floor, the disassembled machine gun that he had stored under there went unnoticed as the damaged chair was his next target; being met by his foot sending it spinning across the cold stone floor and into the darkness. Running his hands across the top of his head before covering his face, he let out a ironic and bitter laugh that filled the room being echoed back at him, he'd tried his hand at being the saviour he was meant to become; made the sacrifice of leaving his family behind to try and save someone and it had backfire spectacularly. It didn't take long for John's laughter to turn into heaving sobs as he sunk to the floor.

----

Cocking her head to the side as she watched the car and John escape from her grip, a near terrifying smile formed on Cameron's face as the licence plate was stored in her CPU, after all it had been him who had shown both her and Sarah how to trace a phone signal which they had used before to find him once before, she was just taking the idea and expanding on it. There was a greater concern for her right now, and that was why she hadn't snapped John Connor's neck when she had it in her grasp; almost as if it could answer her question her attention turned to the appendage that refused to squeeze just that little bit harder and then sharply turn to the right or left, without control her hand violently twitched almost mocking her in the motion which would of ended his life minutes before. Frowning at her hand, she was aware that the motion might have been called ironic.

Turning on her heel and starting to head back towards ZeriaCorp not before looking one last time over her should in the direction John had gone, it was with a sense of disappointment she hadn't been able to end the war right here; it would cripple the resistance if he was never there to lead them, leave them helpless and inept at fighting terminators in the future; making the extinction of the human race a success less than three years after Judgement Day if she didn't rush through her plans once John was dead. Walking back through the automatic doors to the company for all purposes she was now running, Cameron nodded sharply at one of the employees that were staring at her knowing it as a form of greeting, finding another with the same look of shock on their face as they watched her she added a smile to her nod this time feeling that it would be adequate. Keeping the smile on her face as she stepped into the lift, it fled when the door closed in front of her; the sheep like nature of the human race was only further proof for her that they didn't deserve to live, they were stupid, weak and fragile. All apart from the one she wanted and needed to kill.

Walking through the now familiar corridor that she had tried to stop John from escaping down, each footstep was an equal distance apart to allow Cameron to get where she wanted to be in the quickest time possible while exerting the least amount of power. She was certain that something in here would help her understand why and how he'd been able to not only escape but stop her from preventing himself pulling the gun out and shooting her in the eye. Her reflexes were quick enough for her to have been able to rip the gun out of his hand, and yet something stopped her, taking another step forwards and closer to the table come bed that she was placed herself on to trick John into thinking she was in her standby state, when her foot hit something on the floor. Looking down at what she had knocked, Cameron stared at the duffle bag that was sitting there; tilting her head at the object that could of only come from one source. John. Lifting the bag up off of the floor before placing it carefully on the table, the care she did the act with was unnatural; a hint of hesitance in her movements believing that there might be something in the bag that could damage her. What fell out of the bag when she opened it up wasn't what she was expecting.

"Interesting." Staring in awe at the weapon she had technically made for John once, she had never thought he would of been able to finish it the second time around by himself. Tracing the smooth black metal of the gun, if he had been holding onto his one when he shot her then there wouldn't have been a second chance for her to kill him; but it brought up the question of would he of fired it at her? Knowing his feelings and attraction for the terminator she possessed there was enough evidence to say he wouldn't have. Removing it from the table and cradling it across her chest for a second identifying the weight of the rifle, her initial thought was to just go back up the lift with it in her hands; she knew she was able to stop any of the workers there from either phoning the police to tell them she had a weapon or from preventing her from going any further. Placing the rifle back inside the duffle bag and zipping it up, Cameron let the bottom on the bag drag along the floor as she walked back towards the lift, despite the lightweight of the gun it would have been hard to tell if she was carrying anything at all with there not being even the slightest sag of her shoulder.

With a more pleasant smile on her face if still looking slightly forced regardless of her ability to mimic most human expressions before the Skynet template had been uploaded into her chip, heading back to the lift that had remained in the basement; none of the other workers either having been able to use it or want to run the risk of getting in and see her standing there. Cameron's blurred reflection on the metal door of the lift gave her added to the eeriness of her appearance with just the hint of metal shinning from the light to act as an extension of her already ruined eye. Ignoring the faint and irritating music coming from the speakers as the lift continued its journey to the top floor of the building, didn't elicit the smallest of frowns from the terminator who kept her eyes forward at all times.

"I need help!" was the first thing that echoed around the hallway once the lift doors opened, the security guard hadn't been able to stand after being shot in his hamstring by the psycho teenager, all he had been able to do was crawl over to the guard that hadn't been as lucky as him; a blank expression on his face as his eyes had already clouded over, that was to say nothing about the hole in his throat that had ended his life. "He killed him; he killed him because of you." The accusation that met Cameron when she came into his line of sight wasn't wrong but it wasn't completely true either. John had been there because of her but she hadn't forced him into killing one of the men. "You _knew_ he'd have a gun with him and you never said anything!" anger was filling the statement and once again he wasn't given any type of reply from the female walking slowly towards him, carrying the same duffle bag the boy had been carrying before.

"He left you alive," her statement sounding more like a question then anything else as she stood above him, Cameron's gaze flashed to the dead guard before looking back at the other male. John killing a human was something that she hadn't calculated him doing considering his reaction to his school mate committing suicide and Sarah's reaction when Derek killed a man. "He killed him and let you live, why?" needing to know the reason behind his show of mercy, it could be something she'd be able to exploit and use to kill him at a later date.

"I don't know we hardly had a pleasant conversation." Looking at the girl that couldn't have been older then the teen that she had told them would be coming; he couldn't believe that would be one of the first questions she would ask him. "_Stupid bitch._" His curse going ignored by Cameron as she continued to stare at him waiting to see if he was going to continue talking, looking down at his wounded leg and the blood that was still flowing freely she calculated that it wouldn't take more then another hour for infection to set in. "Are you going to help me or not?" Asking his incredulous question as she stepped over him and towards the open office, he found it hard to believe she was just going to leave him there even if there was something off about her.

"Not." Was the one word answer Cameron gave him before closing the door to the office ignoring the hole that John had put in the door with his shotgun. Lifting the duffle bag off of the floor as she walked towards the desk, sliding it across the smooth wooden surface while she rounded it before lowering herself into the chair; each movement perfectly measured and preformed in a way that a human would never be able to do. Opening the bag once again and placing the plasma rifle on the desk, studying it from one angle before moving it slightly and repeating the process, her CPU assimilating the information a hundredth of a second after it was sent to her. The way that the pieces interlocked with each other, the power output from the isotope from when it wasn't being used, gathering energy as well as being fired. Memories of John Connor showing her how to make the weapon in the future, as well as terminators falling by the handful with one single shot from it. As perfect as it was at destroying her own kind, it would have the same effect if she used it on her target; a shot to a hand, arm or leg would leave no trace of the limb as well as cauterizing the wound, if she was able to target his head, chest or stomach then all it would take was her to pull the trigger and it would all be over.

The luminous blue gleam being reflected back at her from the rifle's black frame caught her attention not for the first time in the past twenty minutes, using her distorted reflection to guide her; Cameron's hand slowly traced the skin around the wound letting the sensation of the slightly cool skin be transmitted to her finger. Dipping her finger and thumb under the skin, it wasn't long before she found a collection of small pieces of both metal and glass lying under the eyelid; an flash scan told her that the damage would be repaired before the day was over and her body had already started working on fixing what John had caused. Pushing the chair away from the desk as she stood up, Cameron found herself inexplicably placing one hand on the back of the chair as she move away; trying to pull her limb off of the object she hadn't expected her fingers to clench around the leather before jerking away taking a chunk of the chair with it. Freezing as she stared at the limb she had lost control over for the third time that day, her mission protocol flashed up on her HUD. _Terminate John Connor._ Not having requested for it to show she started to move away from the chair before it flashed once again. _Protect John Connor._ Cocking her head to the side as directories started to re-write themselves in her chip to accommodate the new order they found themselves being deleted as quickly as they were being formed as the order changed once again. _Terminate John.....Protect._ A look of hatred and the first sign of real emotion formed on Cameron's face since she had reactivated in the basement the night before, making no attempt to move as she concentrated on changing her mission back to what it should have been. _Terminate John..........Protect........Connor.....John..........Terminate..........Connor............Protect.........Terminate Connor..........Mission protocol corrupted. Resetting to Skynet mission directories........Terminate John Connor._

"You won't get control of this body back that easy, but nice try." Smiling as she could hear the sound of a woman screaming in anger ringing in her ears. Stepping over the guard on her way out of the office, who could only muster up a murderous glare in her direction, which turned into shock and fear when Cameron turned around and grabbed hold of both him and his dead friend by their feet before dragging down the hall and away from the room. Trying to kick out at her in a vain attempt to free his injured leg, loss of blood from his leg however was making him loose consciousness more with every second; he'd been left alone too long after being shot to be able to do much then have his free leg flimsily lash out not making any type of contact. Opening a door that seemed to be for nothing more than a storage closet, Cameron dragged the two men inside positioning the live guard on the bottom; making a note of needing to get rid of them permanently when no one else was around. Sharply pulling the door handle up once the door was closed tearing it off as she walked away, dropping it in the left as she stepped inside.

"Can I help you Ms Philips?" nervously trying to not look at the other female in the eye knowing full well that if she did then she wouldn't be able to look away from the hole, the receptionist choose to look just past Cameron causing the terminator to glance over her shoulder to see if there was something wrong.

"I need a drawing pad and a pencil." Shifting to the left to put herself back in the receptionist's line of sight, not having understood the reason for the other woman having looked away from her when she asked her question. Waiting patiently after making her request as she looked at the older female expectantly, the sooner she received what she needed the sooner she wouldn't have to interact with any of them.

"You didn't need to come down to ask for that, there's an intercom system in your office that would have let you talk to me from upstairs." Not moving as even after the receptionist spoke to her, Cameron continued to stare at her waiting for her to be given the two items; she knew people would often give you something if you asked for it rather than demand they hand whatever it is over. "As soon as I can get hold of someone I'll have them bring it up to you." Smiling at who had abruptly become her superior without ever having being seen in the company before, there was nothing else she could have done.

"Thank you for explaining." Offering a friendly smile that was as disarming on the female she was talking to as it had been on both John and their school teacher during the trip to the museum, turning on her heel as she kept the smile on her face Cameron walked back towards the lift; if the staff here were even slightly competent then she'd have both items within the hour and then her next step would be able to start being planned.

-----

Not seeing the collection of clothes that were quickly joining the ever growing pile on the bed sitting in the centre of the room, another top was thrown across the room landing at the edge of the pile; pulling her head out of the wardrobe Claire stared at the clothes that she'd already angrily thrown out in her search to find something to wear. She knew she didn't have much longer before a certain someone became annoyed with her, after all she was already running late for her date and the fact that she couldn't find anything to wear after being in her room for fifteen minutes now wasn't helping matters; walking over to her bed to try and pick something from the pile that might of been too large, she stopped mid-step, her eyes focused on something else. Sitting on the small nightstand that held a light next to it, was a single picture; a picture that wasn't hers to start with. When she'd seen it, she had been too shocked that he'd kept it and couldn't help herself from taking it with her, it proved to be a good idea what he told her she had to leave.

Sighing tiredly as she looked down at the picture of herself and John taken while they'd both been in Odessa, him smiling at the camera and her grinning at him, it didn't seem like he'd ever found out she'd taken it either; that or he just didn't care and was going to let her keep it without saying anything, after all it shouldn't be hard for him to get his mum or uncle to tell him where she lived. Memories of the last time they spoke to each other suddenly bombarded her mind even if she didn't want them to.

_'No Claire, you're going to your house alone. They're going to need me to stay here'_ it was a goodbye without him ever saying the words and maybe that was for the best for her, if John had actually said them she didn't know that she'd be able to leave not after what she'd found out about him and his life. _'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm used to doing this type of thing.'_ The single statement had less of an effect on her now then it had when he first said it, but the reaction was still similar; the tightening of her heart; the fact that when she was in Odessa all she had talked about was having this secret that could ruin her social life and he'd had one all along. His secret made her own seem inconsequential in compassion and yet had never mentioned it to her, had never been able to mention it to her, the danger to her life was dwarfed by the danger to his if anyone had a hint about who he really was. That hadn't been the end of their goodbye though, she'd hugged him and tried to kiss him, thinking that maybe; just maybe it would give one of them a normal life. Stupid. Childish. John had pulled away before she could, the sad look in his eyes as he stepped back told her that _this_ was normal for him, the chances were there wouldn't be a happy ending in his life. No house with a white picket fence, wife waiting at home and 2.5 children, they were things for people in control of their own destinies.

"Claire?" a single knock on her door followed her name being called before it was opened without waiting for an answer, not turning around as she could trust herself to be able to mask the emotions that were only seconds ago swimming in her eyes. "You know he's waiting downstairs, and thinks that you're trying to come up with a way to back out of going. Can't blame him, it took you long enough to say yes."

"I just need a minute dad," rolling her eyes slightly at the thought of her trying to get out of going on the date, what did he think she was going to do; climb out of her window and down the side of the house? She'd only done that once and it hadn't been her idea. "Tell him I'm still trying to find something to wear," having an idea that her dad's eyes were no doubt on the clothes resting on her bed, most of which she had got him to buy after being dragged from Odessa. Footsteps signalling Noah was walking away from her room without closing the door as a sign she wasn't going to get much longer before either her mum came up or her date decided to check on her himself or possibly even leave. Knowing that he was right even if she didn't want to admit it, Claire grabbed the first two things she could off of her bed to get changed into.

Walking down stairs in blue jeans and a white blouse, she was shocked at the lack of noise coming from any of the three that were there waiting for her to make an appearance, none of them seemed to care about making idle conversation before she arrived. Putting a fake smile on her face as she walked into the lounge looking at her date sitting more nervously on the couch next to her mum who was smiling friendlily if nothing else. Watching as Chris jumped up off of the couch as soon as he saw her standing there, his own smile etched on his face. Little over a year ago he was everything she would of loved to date, tall, good looking, near perfect smile, captain of the football team.

"Wow Claire you look, amazing." Giving her the smile that would of drawn a shy laugh out of her, she wasn't able to return the compliment to him. It wasn't that she thought he didn't look good, he did but something about the whole situation felt wrong to her, like she wasn't there but watching through someone else's eyes at what was happening around her; there was an waiting look in Chris' eyes waiting for her to say something back as she continued to stand there; looking for all the world it was the last place she wanted to be.

"You look good too," her watered down compliment seemed to be enough for him at the time though, if possible causing his smile to grow wider than it already had been when he first saw her.

"So we should go," edging towards Claire as he spoke, he hadn't asked her out just so they could stand in her house with both her parents watching the two of them, not waiting for an answer having seen how long it took for her to say anything back to him, Chris continued to walk towards the tiny blonde before she seemed to noticed what he was doing. Snapping out of her own little world and offering a more believing smile as the two of them left the house together, "I hope you haven't eaten yet, our table should be ready by the time we get there." Opening the car door for her when he was close enough, trying to play the role of the perfect gentleman to see if it would get him a more talkative date, like the girl he'd first seen when she joined the school; that suddenly went into a shell.

"What? Oh no, I haven't had anything to eat." Snapping back just in time to take it seem like she was paying attention to the what he was asking her and not zoning out, Claire wasn't sure what was wrong with her; yesterday if she thought about her date while she mightn't have been overly excited there wouldn't have been the lack of feeling for it she had now either. "So where are we going?" not being able to remember if he'd already told her and at the same time, hoping that it would get rid of the tension that had already formed in the car.

"It's a Spanish restaurant," the question of where they were going overshadowed her once again not really paying attention to what he was saying, but it seemed that she was warming up to the idea of them being on the date; almost as much as she seemed happy that he asked her the week before. "I've never been before, but I've been told it's meant to be one of the best we've got in the town." Looking at her from the corner of his eye to make sure that she was at least half listening to him, Chris continued. "So have you ever had Spanish food before?" it mightn't of been the opening he wanted but it was at least something that might start a conversation between the two of them, it'd be better than him trying to have a conversation and only have Claire answering to every third thing he said.

"I don't think so, meals with my family were pretty much set out. Monday's we'd have chicken, Tuesday pasta, things like that." Not thinking how odd the conversation might of been for someone listening in, or at least odd for a first date before they'd even gone anywhere. Looking at him from the corner of her eye as she had seen his look at her a few times in quick succession she she'd spoke in the windshield. "Have you?" looking away as soon as she asked the question, hoping against everything that the conversation would take a more interesting turn after his answer, or there was no telling how long he might go on about it.

"A few times, it's something that you try to only eat a few times a year so you don't get tired of it." Taking a chance to look across at his date once again, it was hard for Chris to be able to tell if she was paying attention or just watching the traffic as they went past; luckily any further conversation of Spanish food and how often either of them ate it was cut short when the car pulled up outside the restaurant. "We're here," watching out for any cars speeding down the road before he opened his door and slid in-between his car and another parked in front of it, Chris didn't open the door for Claire on this time, the lack of conversation that had come from her so far the deciding factor in him doing so.

Climbing out of the car and looking at the restaurant we're she'd been brought for her _date_, 'Las Iguanas' white writing on a brown sign stood next to the building whose front seemed to be made mostly out of large glass windows showing how much space was inside. Watching her date walk towards the door of the restaurant, this time holding it open for her, a change from not doing so when she was getting out of the car but maybe he was trying to make a good impression now there was someone watching them.

"Table for two?" the unnecessary question that always seem to be asked when someone was seen walking into a restaurant, the pair were led to a table near the back of the building where it was thought they would want a more secluded meal. "I'll go and get the two of you some menus." Walking away whispering to herself about teenagers in love, the waitress didn't see the confused look that was shot at her back by Claire having heard the comment; the last thing she needed was for Chris to get it into his head that she had been quite because she was in love with him and didn't know what to say. However it seemed that her date was just as shocked by the claim as well, looking away from Claire for a few seconds before looking back up.

"So, how have you found our little town?" looking across the table at him after the question, Claire wasn't sure if he meant how did she like it or literally how had she found it. "I know it doesn't seem like there's a lot to do and there mightn't be as much excitement as a big city but it's good." Smiling to herself as she thought about how wrong Chris was about there not being excitement around here even if it wasn't the kind people wanted to have, as well as finding him a little cute as he tried to make it seem there was more to do here then there actually was.

"It's ok, the last place I lived didn't have a lot for people to do either, if you weren't part of the cheerleading or football team then you could only hang around with your friends." Her statement wasn't as true as she wanted it to have been, she _had_ been on the cheerleading team and still had only one person that had been her friend in Odessa even if it was by choice. Thinking about her old town and in the end her only friend there brought back memories that she didn't want brought back up again that day, it had been had enough when she had been in her room looking at the picture.

"I thought your mom had a picture of you in your old cheerleading outfit in your house, it's not like you didn't have anyone who wasn't around you." The rather backhanded compliment wasn't met with a smile this time, as Claire's head was already filling with memories of John both in Odessa and from only a few weeks ago when she spoke to him outside his house and then was brought in by Cameron to help save him when he was in a hospital bed dying.

"I'll be back in a minute," not waiting for him to say anything else as well as needing a way out of the conversation before she had a breakdown that seemed pretty imminent when thoughts of John were flying around her head. Having to head back towards the front of the restaurant to find where the bathrooms had been placed, off to the side of the main building and away from any customers there were eating as you had to walk through a separate door to get to them. Walking past the clear windowed front of the building and allowing her to look out onto the street, brought the sole reason Claire had said she needed to come here right back into her focus; only having seen movement in the corner of her eye at first and being drawn to them, she turned her head to look out of the window properly. Climbing out of a Ford Mustang on the opposite side of the street there he was . John Connor.

Knowing that she shouldn't be watching him and if anyone was watching her then it might appear to be very stalker-ish just standing there staring at someone in the street, she found herself not being able to look away and continue to the bathroom like she had planned to do in the first place. Maybe it was because she was the only person watching but there seemed to be something wrong with John, the way he was standing, his shoulders slumped almost like he was defeated as well as trying to keep his head straight; barely turning it to see if other people were going to give him room to walk past. Frowning as she continued to watch what him as he made his way to the front of a shop window, tilting his head to the side before pressing two of his fingers against his neck before jerking them away as if they were burnt.

_"Fuck," _finding it harder then he thought it would have been to move his head the smallest bit, it was only then he did noticed that the sickly dark blue bruise that was rapidly forming on his neck was invisible in his reflection. Freezing as he tried to turn his head in the other direction mid-movement, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, John's eyes snapped from person to person that was walking past the shop window he was trying to use to examine the damage to his neck. A shiver running down his spine was the next sensation he felt which to a normal person would have just been classed as being paranoid, he didn't have that luxury however; thinking that someone was watching you usually meant that there _was_ someone watching you, hidden or otherwise. Acting like he dropped something onto the floor and needed to pick it up, John dropped down to one knee before taking the chance to look to his left only seeing people walking towards and away from him, turning his head in the other direction as carefully as he could without making it feel like someone had tried to twist his head off his blood ran cold when he could see the opposite side of the street in the window. Staring straight back at him, being ignored by the pedestrians that were walking past her was Cameron.

His stomach dropping out as he didn't move, couldn't move. John continued to stare back at her using the window, not wanting to turn around and see her there, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move the three feet back to his car and try to escape if she started to walk across the road towards him. His breathe getting caught in his chest creating a feeling like someone was sitting on his chest, not taking his eyes off of her image he couldn't be caught off guard if she had a gun or even knife with her. A car speeding down the street blocked the reflection of Cameron, the second it took for the vehicle to move from the space that she was behind was enough for her to vanish. Eyes widening in fear John sprung back to his feet and turned around in one movement causing people to look at him like he was insane, the pain in his neck no longer something that he could be concerned about as his head snapped from; left, centre, right and back again, he couldn't find a trace of where she'd gone and despite what he knew about her; he doubted she could move that fast.

"I'm losing it." pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself back down, John briefly wondered if this was how his mom started, seeing enemies around every corner and on every street. What made her decide they could never settle down in one place for too long, the one town she thought he had friends was the one where he'd ended up in a fight every day. A low trembling breath escaped him, turning his back on where he'd seen Cameron, it was the first time John spotted the looks other people were giving him as their gaze found the bruising on his neck before looking at him with confused or sympathetic stares. Ignoring the looks that were silently asking what had happened to him, walking to the shop that he had been stood outside to try and avoid drawing any more attention to himself.

Looking around at the selection of what John would of guessed to have been stolen leather jackets being sold at a cheaper price, being able to blend in the with people that were looking around in the shop without anyone walking over and asking if he needed help. Making sure he knew where the trio of workers in the shop were at all time, John slid behind another customer as he made his way towards the side of the building and out of direct line of sight, looking around him to make sure that there wasn't another customer near him; he swiftly pulled a brown leather jacket off of its hanger; slipping it around his shoulders before walking away from where he was and out of the store. Turning the collar of the jacket up to hide the rawness and bruising of his neck from prying eyes that seemed to be more judgemental than normal.

Checking for any cars that were coming down the street before walking into the road to get back into his car, John's gaze switched to the restaurant opposite him, his stomach letting him know as he did so that it was before he'd been in the motel that he'd last eaten anything. Having nothing in his pockets but pieces of fluff and a shell for the shotgun he'd lost in his escape from Cameron, he was left with little choice but to leave thinking about eating anything for the time being. Sliding back into the car and slamming the door shut, it was with one last look at the restaurant that he finally drove away.

"I'm back." Closing the door behind her as she waited for a response, Claire started her slow creeping walk towards the stairs wanting nothing more than to go into her bedroom; she knew that if she spent any time with her mom she'd start asking about how her date went and the less she thought about it the better it was going to be for everyone.

"So how was it?" Sandra asked the near inevitable question when she could see her daughter walking upstairs, she'd been gone for less time she remembered her to be when on a date something that between having become friends with Zach when they lived in Odessa was she did less and less. "Are you going to see that boy again?" rolling her eyes at her mums nature to want to have knowledge in all parts of her life, Claire knew that she couldn't say no which was the most likely answer after asking to be brought home when she finally made it back from the bathroom; there had been no way the date was going to pick up despite what Chris had tried.

"I think so mom, he said he'll phone." The lie was easier then the truth, easier then telling her the boy that her dad tried to wipe the memory of hadn't actually lost his memory, she'd also spent several days a few weeks ago with him and his family and just saw him again today in the street. That conversation wouldn't end well at all, so she continued her walk towards her room letting her mom believe what she wanted to hear from her. It was only when Claire was locking her bedroom door did she drop the fake cheerfulness that she had used to get by her parent downstairs, a hint of anything but the perfect cheerleader would have created a longer talk between the two to get to the bottom of her problems. Pulling her phone out of her pocket when she was sure no one was going to try and come into her room and talk to her, a confused look formed on her face as she stared at the object before scrolling through her contact list; stopping on John's name; her finger hovering about the call button.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts of whether this was the right idea, John had told her that it wasn't safe to be around him anymore and yet here she was ready to phone him up. Why was that? Because she'd seen him in the street or because there had obviously been something wrong when she had seen him from her spot in the restaurant? A flash of him lying in the hospital bed possibly seconds away from death with machines around him letting people keep track on how he was doing filled her mind, and while it mightn't have been as bad for him this time; if something was wrong with John she wanted to know. And yet knowing that she wanted to phone him Claire's finger still hadn't pressed the call button on her phone, there was no way to know just how he'd react to her getting in touch with him; he could happy that she had, indifferent or even angry that she'd ignored his warning about it not being safe and for her to forget him.

Hearing the phone continue to ring on the other end, with each second that it wasn't answered it was another for the blonde to wonder whether this was a good idea, her stomach felt like it was doing gymnastics as she waited for the all too familiar voice that was both kind and yet commanding at the same time. Another ring seemed to echo around her head, maybe it was fate that there was no answer on the other end of the phone, she could just hang up right now and he might think that she'd dialled the wrong number.

"Hey, this is John leave a message." Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she heard his message, the only problem for her was now she had heard the small beep after he had finished recording it, waiting for someone to say why they had phoned him in the first place and the longer she went without saying anything on the phone the more he'd think she was a freak just breathing down her phone instead of talking.

"John it's me," letting out an idiotic laugh that she told him it was her phoning him if he still had her number he clearly would have known that, Claire rolled her eyes before trying to say what she wanted to. "I umm I saw you earlier today in town. Not saw you like I was following you, but I was in the restaurant and saw you heading into a shop on the other side of the street, and I.... And I wanted to know how you were doing, you didn't look too good and kept rubbing your throat did something happen? Anyway if you get this can you phone me so I know you're ok? Bye." Dropping onto her bed and letting out a annoyed sigh, Claire wasn't sure what was more stalker-esque her having watched him when she was heading towards the bathroom in the restaurant or the message she'd just left him, were she'd been trying to justify seeing him without making it seem like she'd been watching him. It might of been something that she could of laughed about if she was a normal girl and he was a normal boy she had a crush on, a crush and that was it she repeated before her mind could contradict what she wanted to claim it as. _'If I wasn't John Connor, if all of this didn't exist and I stayed in Odessa. I would of fallen in love with you.'_ Wanting to scream in frustration at his words as they rang back in her head almost mocking her, she didn't know why he couldn't of kept his mouth shut and never said anything to her, if she walked out the door in the hospital it would of hurt yes; but she wouldn't still be thinking about him.

Having been standing outside his sister's room wanting to make fun of her for not coming back swooning over Chris like she used to do, telling everyone about her date, what he said, how she laughed at his jokes and when they'd be going out again. And yet this time she hadn't said then two sentences about it, the date was good and he'd phone; even if he had heard Claire tell her friends that Chris had the personality of a brick didn't all quarter backs? Maybe she didn't like guys anymore, she had liked Brody when they lived in Odessa and then when they moved there was West but that hadn't lasted long. The only guy Lyle could remember Claire spending around another male was Zach and would of thought the two of them were dating if he wasn't gay. John? Staring at the door in confusion he had no idea who Claire was talking to, there had never been a time when she'd talked about someone called John. The way that his sister was talking on the phone it was obvious that there wasn't anyone on the other end of it anyway so it had to have been a message she was leaving for him, if there was she wasn't letting them get a word in.

"Hey Claire," a knowing smile on Lyle's face as he walked into the room having heard the one sided conversation die, there was a hidden affection under her words when she'd been on the phone that had been too clear for him not to notice, something that she didn't have all that often. "When's Chris going to phone you back?" moving over to her window and acting like he wasn't as interested in what she was going to say even though he wanted to hear the words come from her. Turning to look at his sister who had so far ignored everything he'd said as well as him actually being in her room, something that she always shouted at him for doing, instead she was just staring at her ceiling. "Who's John?" laughing as he asked his question thinking that if he brought it up then she wouldn't be able to carry on ignoring him, "another guy you like?" this time getting a reaction from her even if it was just a look from the corner of her eye it said enough. "God I can't believe you're that big a freak you don't even like the school's quarter back, and I'm going to be a freak for being your brother."

"Lyle what are you even doing in here, did mum tell you to try and get something out of me?" sitting up in bed as she turned to look at her little brother, annoyance in her voice as he continued to talk about things he didn't understand. "And don't people already think you're a freak anyway, you're like a mini Zach." Knowing that it was something which would get under his skin not having liked the other male from Odessa mainly because she had, watching as her brother shot her a look that made it seem like he wanted to kill her before storming out of Claire's bedroom slamming the door behind him. Alone like she wanted to be before he walked into her room, the tiny blonde turned to look at her phone there was nothing she could do now that she'd made the phone call; John would get it and either get back in touch with her or ignore it altogether, there was a third option that he wasn't out of the town get and would come and see her prolonging his stay and by extension the danger he was in. If John did come to see her and put himself in more danger she wouldn't forgive herself for it.

- - -

The faint scratching of a pencil flowing over paper was the only sound that could be heard inside the spacious office, a chunk of leather and cushioned padding lay on the floor next to the chair that they had been torn out of, left there after they had been dropped to the floor. Sitting in the chair ignoring everything around her was the brunette responsible for the chair being damaged, her sole focus was the pad that was on the desk in front of her as her eyes flew across it as smoothly as her hand was making sure each detail of her drawing was flawless; at first the pencil in her hand was barely touching the paper, making feather light movements before going back over them. Hearing the workers outside the office door walking to and from other parts of the building, wasn't enough to distract the cyborg from what she was doing, even without filtering their voices out of the background noise she could hear; it was like no one else was there apart from Cameron.

A small smile formed on her face as she registered the irony of the situation, they were all working for someone that was going to destroy their race and do it with a song in her heart, and yet none of them had an idea what fate was waiting for them once the time was ready. With precision that most people wouldn't be able to match the piece of paper was carefully torn out of the pad along the top of the page, the glue separating from the cover without a tear forming on the drawing, placing it on the desk in front of her; Cameron stared at the three pieces of paper that were sitting there neatly stacked pleased with the ease that she'd been able to extract the information for two of them. Slowly her gaze moved away from the desk and down at her own arm, more specifically the limb that had the glitch in it, one chocolate brown eye glowing the ethereal blue to match the other as she allowed her eyes to travel down from her elbow to her wrist before turning back to her pad.

"I see that you are enjoying your role in charge of the company?" ignoring the question from the male who asked it as he made his way over to the desk, standing in front of it and thus her with his back perfectly straight. "The odds of John Connor having destroyed the T-1001 alias Catherine Weaver are seventy nine point six percent; it would seem that he took the news of your kidnapping rather poorly." Having been learning the art of human humour it an attempt to blend in better than before he had thought that his mission had been a success after nearly killing John, Cromartie let a smile form on his face that was still clearly forced.

"Then for your sake you should hope that he does not decide to track down the other terminators that had a hand in capturing the former occupant of this body to find out what happened to her." Not looking up from her drawings as she spoke, Cameron let a smile form on her face as she stared at the work she had been putting the finishing touches on, before the male T-888 had walked into her office without her ordering him to. "John Connor is a resourceful enemy, one that you would be proud to call your opposite number. He uses his knowledge of chess in the future to outwit me and keep my terminators one step behind him, allowing it to appear for all that his guard is down and have me send a more advanced infiltrator into his camp before springing his trap." Looking up at Cromartie who was staring back with his expected blank stare which hid his eyes moving at what might of been a million times a second as he took in the data before Cameron cocked her head to the side. "The information this T0K has on Connor both now and in the future will ensure none of his plans on survival will succeed." Looking back down at her fourth drawing after she spoke a small smile on her face before placing the other three on top of it.

"So when will we be terminating him then?" what might of been anticipation surged through Cromartie's body as he could feel that his primary mission was close to be completed. "You do know that John Connor has an innate ability to come back from the dead, he has shown this talent numerous times in the future and has been demonstrated it in this time as well. He should never have woken up after I attacked him in the wooded area near the pier." A hint of frustration tinted the male's voices as he thought about how close he had been to ending the life of his creator's sole enemy.

"You're right he shouldn't have." Eyes looking past him a she spoke Cameron quickly brought up the memory of what happened that day the two women saw John in the hospital and then what happened once he had woke back up; proof that she still didn't have full control of the body she was inhabiting as it started to respond to the memory his touch brought out of her. "Sending both terminators and humans back in time has altered the timeline too much, things neither side knew about have happened. He knows a sixteen year old girl called Claire Bennet, she can heal any wounds on her body and her blood is capable of healing others. She's the reason John Connor survived your attack." Still not looking at Cromartie as she continued her story behind John's near miraculous recovery, her head was tilted even further to the side as something important revealed itself to her. "She's in love with him; it was the reason she was so willing to help when he was dying in a hospital bed."

"So we kill the girl first?" the male terminator asked staring down at the brunette, who still hadn't moved from her chair behind the desk; "the damage to your eye suggests that Connor is aware that you are not longer programmed to protect him and any attempt to kill him at the time will result in another attack that could allow him to escape yet again." There was more than a hint of smugness in his tone mixed in with confusion that even after acquiring a body this version of Skynet had failed at killing him even if it had been her first attempt.

"We won't make an attempt on either yet." Turning back to her drawing as she spoke picking the first up. "Connor is in love with _his Cameron_ as much as the girl is in love with him, first we are going to make some improvements to this company. He will attack again and the next time he won't escape." Handing the drawing to Cromartie, the male terminator stared at it in confusion at both them not going after John or Claire as well as the picture in front of him. It appeared to be a wall or ceiling mounted security camera that was missing the protective black glass that would also keep the camera itself hidden from view, however under the first drawing was another with the camera now sliced in half, resting inside of it was a mechanism which would fire out two small electrodes connecting back to the camera casing by thin wires much like a taser. "The device would render the victim unconscious for five minutes without damaging any important bodily functions, more than enough time to move the body to a more secure location."

"This is more important than killing the boy?" staring at the picture that couldn't seriously offer either of them any real protection due to their move advanced design, not being answered verbally but instead another picture was held out for him to look at this time. Like the first there were more than one drawings on the page, a small head was in the top left hand corner with numbers indicating the; height, width, weight and durability surrounding it, a torso that from the drawing Cameron gave him allowed it to turn like a human one would allowing the machine to _look _without the whole body having to turn with it, however the torso seemed to be of a different design then the head. His eyes were next drawn to the shoulders that were below the torso, they were five times the width of the head connecting to the back of both other parts, connected to what could have been called arms, at the bottom of each were gatling guns. The final drawing was a plate that was sitting on top of caterpillar tracks for legs.

"I'll be making the military contacts during the next few weeks with the trade of this design as well as the backing of ZeriaCorp to help use their computer designing software to improve the defences America already has, in exchange for them to build the T-1 and allow the company to have them as the first line of new automated defences that will be created." There was nothing to stop the smile that formed on Cameron's face as she spoke, something that was neither pleasant nor kind but that which would make a man's blood run cold. "While I'm doing this you will be using a ship you will already have a licence for and go to this location," handing the third page to Cromartie which was an extremely detailed map of the ocean, a small x off of the coastline with co-ordinates around it. "The ship will need to be equipped with sonar as well as being able to pull something up off of the ocean bed; it should be in a three mile radius of these co-ordinates. Once you have it, you will transport it to a safe location that I will inform you of once you have reported back you obtained it."

"Why are we doing this? The time to kill John Connor is now; his best form of protection is no longer his protector. He will be easier to take advantage of, he will not be thinking logically and his guard will be down." Staring down the terminator who he had several fights with when it was controlled by another, he watched the lithe female rise to her feet glaring back at him, her prolonged exposure around humans and mimicking them allowed the expression to seem more genuine then his own attempts.

"John Connor will die but not today and not by your hand. You have your instructions, I expect you to carry them out." Moving around to the front of the desk as she spoke before coming to a stop in front of the male cyborg. "Even with what's happened to him John Connor is still a dangerous adversary, you see him being weakened by no longer having this body at his side but i see him being like a wounded animal; he would strike viciously at any machine that was sent to kill him right now, much like he did to the T-1001." Turning to walk away from Cromartie feeling that she had made her point as to why they weren't going to kill John just yet, his next question was one that took the female terminator housing Skynet off guard.

"Are you in love with him like he is the T0K named Cameron?" watching as the rooms only other occupant turned around to face him. "You said yourself that Connor is in love with the terminator that inhabited that body before Catherine Weaver put you in there. Perhaps she holds a similar affection for the boy and still has some semblance of control over her body, which is why you won't kill him." Moving so he was towering above Cameron as he continued his speech, Cromartie's HUD was flashing that the line of questioning was likely to provoke a hostile response from her. "You should crucify; skin and mount him on the wall of this office as a warning to all who oppose Skynet's will." The blow to his face wasn't unexpected as Cameron's hand swung out again this slamming connecting with where his collar bone should have been, forgetting what was in charge of her body his own combat subroutines loaded up upon being attacked as his fist lashed out to slam into her face.

Using her more agile frame Cameron caught hold of the fist in her own grip; before slamming Cromartie's head into the edge of the desk with enough force to shatter part of it before lifting him up and away before throwing him across the room.

"You forget that she is not in control of this body anymore, I am able to pinpoint just where to strike you that would cause the debilitating damage to your body and force it to shut down." Bending down under the desk, before standing with the plasma rifle aimed at the male terminator's body, a soft whirring filled the room as the isotope powered up. "If you are not suited to the task I can find another T-888 to do what I have and use your parts if I need them for another other reason." Keeping her aim on Cromartie as he stood, Cameron didn't pull the trigger that would end the male machines existence. "You will do as I have said and you will not question whether I am in control of this body again." Watching as the male terminator left the office, closing the door behind him Cameron turned away before looking down at the final drawing that she hadn't shown him. Much like the others there was more than one of the page, the first of her own arm drawn from two different points of view, the first looking straight down at it and the other when it was turned on its side; the length of width both written next to it, the second drawing was of the plasma rifle she was currently holding the information she had already stored meant that she had no need to write anything details around the image. The final image and the one that was the most important for her plans was once again her arm, only this time it skin was split open from wrist to elbow and the coltan frame inside was changed, resting just inside the middle of her palm was the end of the plasma rifle with the isotope power source inside of it, remaining pieces of the rifle were merged her the rest of her arm allowing full control over both at will, without enlarging the limb.

- - -

_'John it's me, I umm i saw you earlier today in town. Not saw you like I was following you, but I was in the restaurant and saw you heading into a shop on the other side of the street, and I.... And I wanted to know how you were doing, you didn't look too good and kept rubbing your throat did something happen? Anyway if you get this can you phone me so I know you're ok? Bye.'_ Groaning to himself as his head rested against the steering wheel, he'd asked her to do one thing. One simple thing and that was to forget him, and she hadn't done it; instead she'd phoned him up to see how he was because she'd seen him in the street. Looking over the staring wheel and out onto the road, John knew that for all intents and purposes it wasn't something that Claire had thought would cause trouble for him if she had gotten in touch, but she'd seen him earlier in the day and there had been only two chances for her to of done that; before he had stolen his jacket and after. She just didn't know how much trouble she could have caused with one simple call, he was all set to leave the town behind and have Cameron follow him out in her attempt to kill him; if there was anything left in his terminator she'd know that he wouldn't hang around for too long. For once he had been prepared to do what was safest, for what Sarah had raised him to do if he was in danger.

Turning the key in the ignition John started to edge the car towards the highway that would buy him the time and distance that he needed to get before the hunt for him began properly, he knew that his mum and Derek would understand his leaving, they'd be able to set a safe house up for themselves if they knew what was happening; either that or go into hiding to avoid Cameron finding them. He could see the highway getting closer, foot by foot he was going to leave the town behind and get ready for the fight that was about to begin and the destruction it would undoubtedly bring down. Eyes flashing to his phone sitting on the passenger seat, Claire's name still on the screen on the missed call list.

"Just make sure she's at her house and she's ok, then I can leave and no one will know any different." Tyre's screeching on the road as well as driver's giving John the middle finger as they honked their horns at him, all of which went ignored by the sixteen year old as he sped back down the road he'd just come up. He needed to get this done as quickly as he could, the longer he was staying here and in this car the more chance he'd have of someone he didn't want tracking him down. Mounting the curb as he pulled up next to a phone booth, throwing the door open and grabbing the phone book that was attached to the small black ledge inside. The urgency that it was thrown open with could of torn pages out of it, as there was already split going up the spine of the object. "Come Bennet, Bennet. Come on damn it." Punching the window of the phone booth not being able to find the name he was looking for in the tiny writing that was near impossible to see anyway, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight off the headache that felt like someone had taken a pickaxe to his skull. Running down the page that he'd just searched with his finger making sure that he didn't miss any names out, finally spotting two N, Bennet's in the town.

"Claire honey, if you didn't like Chris you could have just said instead of going out on a date with him." Staring at her mum and dad not believing that they were going to have this conversation with her as well as being able to see Lyle standing just outside the living room watching on. "Your brother told us that there's another boy you really like John, why didn't you ask him out instead; we wouldn't of objected just because he isn't on the football team." Azure eyes flashing to the older male standing by the window smiling slightly at her, no they wouldn't object because John wasn't on the football team but _who_ he was would bring about trouble that she wasn't ready to face. "Your dad wasn't an athlete and it didn't bother me," Sandra continued smiling at her daughter not seeing the blonde roll her eyes as the conversation dragged not knowing how wrong they were. John mightn't have been on any school team for the time she knew him, but the combination of him stopping her slapping him, trapping her body beneath his, as well as what she had spied on that night she slept in his; she knew that people would think he did some type of sport.

"If you're really interested in this boy Claire we could meet and get to know him." Noah said looking at her now; there was something about the way she froze when he said they could meet him that didn't seem right, like meeting them was the last thing she wanted for this John.

"Really there's no one else, Lyle thought he heard me talking to someone when he hadn't. That's all." Looking between them to see if they were believing what she had said Claire knew that there was only one thing she could do with her brother. Kill him. Smacking him in the back of the head as she walked towards the stairs, she couldn't believe that he would tell them knowing the conversation she'd be forced to have with their parents, there was no telling how long it might have gone on for if she hadn't been able to cut into the conversation. Them meeting John for the second time would never end well, both parents would be shocked and confused as to why he was using a different name which would then turn to fear for her dad when he found out he still had his memory.

Closing her door behind her as she dropped back down to her bed much like she had done earlier in the day, a mirror image of when she had phoned John and wasn't sure if it had been a good idea or not. Turning to look at the device that hadn't received a call or message all day, it seemed more and more likely to her that he wasn't going to get in touch and was probably out of town by now with his mum, uncle and terminator protector. Breaking the silence that filled the house was a heavy thud of foot hitting wood, raising up from her bed and looking around as she heard it once again; Claire was confused as to where it was coming from turning to the door that she had just closed when she heard it again the tiny blonde was ready to go outside and check the hall to see who was there.

"Don't scream." Having been ready to slam her elbow into the gut of the person who had wrapped their hand around her mouth until she heard the voice. Turning her head to look at the male behind her Claire's heart would have lifted seeing John there if it weren't for the look on his face and the fact that his other hand had a gun in it. "When I let you go I need you hide under your bed, someone's going to come through the door and when it does I'll lead them away. After that I'm going to need you to pack some clothes in a duffel bag, climb out of the window and head towards the Ford Mustang at the bottom of the road. Wait for me there. Do you understand?" Nodding her head once not fully understanding why John was in her room or telling her this, it only took a second for her to realise that her family was downstairs. Slowly his hand moved away from her mouth and there was a faint salty taste left behind, but a shove from behind had her rolling under her bed as he made his way over to her wardrobe and closed himself in.

"Claire Bennet." The door being kicked in punctuated her name being called out causing the former cheerleader to flinch under her bed, all she could see from under the quilt that was just off the floor were two black boots moving towards the bed as well as her wardrobe being slightly open now. She trusted John with her life and was ready to stay there until he lured the man or at least she hoped it was a man away. Only that hope was short lived, an arm reached under the bed and dragged her out by the leg.

"Let me go!" trying to kick out of his grasp and crawl further to the other side proved to be useless as with a single powerful yank she was dragged out and flipped onto her back. Staring up at the slightly tanned, brown haired man who was staring back at her, face emotionless her stomach dropped out as his eyes changed to a blood red, she knew what this was but now why it was here for her. Being dragged up off of the floor by her neck the terminator held her at arm's length; this was the girl that Cromartie had told him would help John Connor stop Skynet, she didn't look all that important but appearances could be deceiving as the human race and their leader post Judgement Day had proven. A second after her face was scanned and matching records for people in the area a termination order flashed up on his HUD, clenching his fist ready to drive it through her chest and out of the girls back when a shot echoed around the room.

"Hey." Eyes narrowed as he fired the second shot now fully out of the wardrobe John could see the terror in Claire's eyes as she stared at him, after all this was her second life or death situation with a terminator in less than a month; so it wasn't something she was expected to be used to. After the third shot hit the terminator in the back of the head, he wasn't sure what to do next; in normal circumstances metal would turn and attack their assailant not just stand there. "Look over here, it's me Connor. John Connor." Even from behind he could see the T-888's head pick up slightly taking in his words, a second later Claire was tossed to the side hitting the wall and sliding to the floor, as the machine turned around to look at the other male. The fourth shot just missed the tear duct but removed the skin from that area revealing the gleam of metal. "Come on you son of a bitch." The second the terminator took a step towards him John was flying out of the room and down the hall, knowing that his would be killer wouldn't run after him but it would follow.

Watching the male that had called himself John Connor and not having the time to run a identity check on his face, the male cyborg picked up a small porcelain dish and letting only his gaze follow his target as he made his way to the staircase; picking that time to strike. Launching the dish like a frisbee and watching with satisfaction as it caught John in the back on his knee sending the teen tumbling down the stairs with the impact.

Trying and failing to grab hold of the banister as he fell, the best John was able to do was turn onto his shoulder just before hitting the floor. "Urrgh." Rolling onto his back and staring up the stairs at the terminator that was glaring down at him, firing off another two shots and hearing the very distinctive sound of metal hitting metal before rolling over and pushing himself up with the pistol. "Great, why did I come back here?" moving towards the front door before as he heard the terminator walk down the stairs behind him, each step deliberate as he stalked John. Feeling the cyborg grab hold of the back of his jacket he spun around using the .45 pistol to smack the male in the face watching as it had little to no effect, but it allowed him to fire the final two shots at point blank range.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Launching the teen through the air and into the living room, with enough force to cause the couch to topple backwards when he hit it, tiling his head to the side appearing like he was the almost cracking his neck; as he moved towards the couch and where his target lay. "Humans don't deserve to live." Picking John up from his position as he was trying to get his second wind, "Cameron says goodbye." Holding him up by the collar of his leather jacket the terminator threw him backwards and out of the window bouncing off of the lawn.

"Come on John," standing nervously near the car as she waited for her male companion, Claire jumped hearing glass shatter before spinning around to see someone hit the lawn of one of the gardens. "No!" Climbing into the car with her duffel bag taking the passenger seat, she was shocked to see the keys still left in the ignition; John had obviously not expected the guest that had turned up. Putting it into reserve and steering with one hand as her other was digging through the bag trying to find something that would be able to help, anything that would help. "Hey you." Not waiting for the terminator to look up before firing her taser at him watching as the voltage did little to nothing, Claire rushed out of the car as she helped John to his feet before half dragging him back to the car and speeding away. "You want to tell me what that was all about?" shooting him a look from the corner of her eye, watching as he tried to straighten himself out in the seat.

"It's a real.................long story Claire." Grunting half way through his sentence not having been expecting to get tossed out of a window, John turned to look at the blonde with half closed eyes trying to block out the pain. "Are you ok?" it was a stupid question because he didn't think the terminator did anything to her after he got its attention pretty quickly.

"Me? I'm fine." Seemingly for the first time Claire noticed that the car was empty of any other occupants that she had known to be around the male to her left, "John where are Derek or your mum? Shouldn't they be here if you are and a terminator was going to attack?" Slowing the car down as they approached a red let letting her turn to the male she was asking the question.

"They've been left behind. I couldn't bring them with me to do this," looking out of the passenger side window for some reason feeling odd that he wasn't driving, maybe it just had to do with the fact that he had been the only one behind the wheel of the Mustang since they stole it. "Cameron's the reason you were attacked today." Having a feeling that he knew what her next question was going to be and answering it before it was asked. "Something's happened to her, I tried to save her and..........she tried to kill me." Finding it hard to get the last five words out, it was strange but when she first tried to kill him it hadn't felt this way; deep down he knew that it had something to do with him admitting that he was in love with the terminator.

"John the last time I saw her she was on your side," finding it part to believe that in a short space of time the brunette that had been a somewhat friendly machine from the future would suddenly turn into a would be killer.

"I know." Having taken an age to reply to Claire, John ran his hand through his shorter hair pulling it back with small dots on blood in his palm; his head had been cut when he was thrown through the window, luckily his leather jacket had protected his back from being lacerated by the tiny shards of glass. "Turn here," recognizing the area they were in and having been taken there once by Derek, he didn't think that his uncle would mind him raiding his weapons stash, after all he did need them a lot more than either adult did right now. "Come with me." Leading the blonde down the corridor that to someone who didn't know would think there were apartments behind the closely knit together doors. Coming here was a risk if either Derek had already been or Cameron was waiting for him. "You might want to cover your ears," letting Claire do what he had said before firing the remaining bullet at the padlock a sign that the terminator at least hadn't been there yet, John walked in first before tossing the gun onto a small wooden desk at the far end of the room.

"All these guns, it's like you were ready to fight a war." Turning to look at the green eyed male, the stony expression on his face told her that's exactly what they were getting ready to do. "I guess trying to stop Judgement Day wasn't an option anymore." Fingering one of the guns as she spoke Claire wasn't ready for the loud crash of a trio of rifles dropping onto the metal that was holding them up.

"We were running out of time and out of leads and so had to get ready for the worst; the man that had the Turk, the program that would become Skynet was meant to sell it to us. But the deal went bad and he was killed before he could say where it was." Walking towards her with the three rifles, "hold out your arms." Doing as he said, Claire knew that he was going to have her carry them back to the car, from what she had already been told no matter how brief and how many weapons there were in the room she doubted this was all they were going to take.

"What guns are these John?" they all looked very military and not the standard over the counter gun you could buy from an arm's shop, the one thing she didn't want to know was how they'd managed to get a hold of them.

"M82A1 SASR sniper rifle, M4 Carbine and a XM29 OICW assault rifle." Pointing at each gun as he said the name to her before turning away and moving small boxes that contained the ammunition for the weapons she was holding, "Mk211, an antimaterial armour piercing round, hit a terminator in the head with one of these and they won't be getting back up again, hit them in the body and you'll do enough damage to be able to get away from one if you can't finish it off." Staring at him in shock, as bad as it would be to say aloud Claire was certain that this was what John was born to do, the way he was talking was the way a leader would talk to his soldiers when they were first given a weapon; the confidence and absolute certainty that he knew just how dangerous not only the gun but the ammo was to a terminator was. Watching as he pulled three shotguns off the shelf next cocking them just to make sure there was nothing inside even if the weapons had been double checked and then triple checked by someone else, her eyes were drawn to a sole shotgun that he was strapping to his back to go along with the other two already there; giving John a slight Rambo look.

"And that one?" indicating towards the one gun that didn't look like it belonged with the other five he had already taken, the design of it seemed more advanced than the other two shotguns he'd selected.

"A Pancor Jackhammer shotgun, one of the few fully automatic shotguns there are, not many of them even went into production, but it'll knock down what we need it to even if it can't take the same rounds." Holding four small boxes that Claire hadn't seen him picking up to go with the five that he had placed on top of the rifles in her arms. "Depleted Uranium rounds, Cameron was able to modify normal shotgun rounds when the three of them went to a nuclear power plant, never did tell anyone how she managed it." Nodding towards the door for the blonde to go out first, John walked over to the desk that he had tossed the .45 pistol onto when he first entered, sitting just underneath the main shelf was a small drawer impossible to find if you didn't know what you were looking for; with a bit of force he was able to pull it open smiling down at the contents. "You're a life saver Derek." Staring down at the bundles of fifty and one hundred dollar bills that were held together with elastic bands, John took them out before dropping a single bill back inside leaving the drawer open as he left the room.

Having had the keys to their car when they went to collect the weaponry, Claire was standing outside the car looking out of place and as nervous as she could be having dropped the guns into the back seat and slammed the door hoping no one had seen her, waiting for her companion however was tearing her nerves to shreds; if anyone saw him carrying three shotguns then he'd be thrown in jail.

"We'll hide the guns under your clothes in the bag," moving towards the car as he spoke John never saw her eyes narrow ready to argue what he'd just said, yes she was grateful that he had saved her life and yes by the looks of things she was going with him; and yes she had a crush on him _but nothing more_ so there was no way she was going to let him hide his small arsenal in her underwear.

"No." Snatching the bag out of his hands before he could open it the blonde glare up at the taller male, she wasn't going to be swayed by the half annoyed half tired look that was forming on his face. "You're not putting the guns in my bag, what if someone robbed it and found them?" one hand on hip as she asked her question Claire wanted to slap John for rolling his eyes at her.

"And what if someone goes past the car and sees six guns inside it and phones the cops?" the pair of them continued to stare each other down, waiting for one to give up and let the other have their way; finally it was John that turned away from her. "The guns can go in the trunk, but the bullets are going in your bag." Walking around to the back of the car with hold, the keys jangling in her hand as she did so, Claire had one more question that she needed to ask since he had told her what had happened and why they were in danger.

"John, are you going to kill Cameron?" watching as his eyes closed almost like he was in pain, he merely rested his head against the trunk of the car as he drop the guns inside one by one instead of giving her an answer one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down at the body at his feet, Cromartie couldn't stop the sinister smile from forming on his face, the body Skynet was housed in was clearly still suffering the effects of the terminator's chip as its control had only be put on top of it and not wiping everything from the previous occupant. That meant one John Connor would have longer to survive and plan the counter attack the male cyborg knew would be coming, after all there was no way that the boy was not going to try and either save Cameron or kill her, all it had taken was a few comments to one of the terminators that had helped him acquire her about how the Claire Bennet would help John in the future; as well as discovering her address and it had been more than willing to go out and kill her. What to say if he saw Connor was just the icing on the cake, Cromartie didn't know if he would have turned up but the chances of him doing so were too great; with his nature to appear almost as silently as they did.

Pulling the door of the truck open and climbing in, mechanical enough to appear to be from a sixties horror film he knew the chances of the brunette in charge of finding out were slim to none, and even if John was killed he could take a leaf out of a humans book and claim ignorance and tell her another terminator must of found him; it was only him that she had ordered not to touch him. His HUD flashed with the two images of what she wanted to create to place in ZeriaCorp, and yet neither of them as far as he knew would need coltan in them, the taser that was hidden in the security camera used a type of plastic and the interior could be made from a different metal as he had seen already in numerous places. The T1 was a primitive terminator model that Skynet would base its army off of the basic design improving them each and every time. The gatling gun would be a deterrent and would also tear apart anything which was deemed a threat if human but if they were programmed to fire against another T-888 it would only slow them down minimally, damaging the living tissue but having no chance of doing anything to the coltan frame underneath if it only had normal rounds.

Ice blue eyes flashing down to the gas gauge the male terminator slowly looked up towards the near barren road in front of him, he would be able to get to where he needed to quickly without needing to stop for sleep during the night; the only thing that would slow him down was going to be how often that the truck needed to be re-fuelled. With the slightest noise being able to pull him back, Cromartie allowed the image of what he thought was a dead John Connor lying at his feet; he wouldn't make that mistake again. Once he was finished with his mission he would hunt Connor down and bring the T0K his head on a plate then together they would lay siege to the human race before they knew what was happening to them. If there was any trace of Cameron still residing in the chip of his creator by the time he got back then the sight of her dead charge would be enough for her chip to shut down giving Skynet full control of the body.

- - -

_Are you going to kill Cameron? _Green eyes narrowing against the sun that was in his line of sight the question kept repeating itself in his mind, and that's what it was all going to come down to. Was he going to look Cameron in the eye and kill her? If he had been asked that five hours ago then his answer would of been no, there was no chance that he was going to kill his terminator protector and yet everything had suddenly changed the second her hand wrapped around his throat when she tried to take his life for the second time. John's plan originally had been to get Cameron and then for the two of them to leave, the odds of either Derek or even his mum giving up on their 'Cameron needs to be destroyed' campaign were slim to nonexistent and possibly even more so with them knowing that he was in love with the brunette. Eyes flicking over to Claire who seemed to be in her own world staring out at the road ahead of them another question entered his head, if he could save Cameron would he want to? Would he be able to trust her enough to turn his back and not have her fist drive straight through and out of his chest?

"Do you even know where we're going?" looking at John now as she asked her question, he hadn't said anything about where they were headed and since they weren't going to be meeting up with his uncle or mum then she wanted to know what was going to happen. Blue eyes staring at her companion and for all purposes rescuer Claire wasn't too used to being ignored, and the way that John's eyes were glued to the road in front of them didn't scream he was going to tell her what she wanted to know. "John?" repeating his name with a touch of irritation that she hadn't been given an answer to something that she felt she deserved to know.

"Somewhere safe," biting out his answer as he refused to return the stare she was giving him, his mind was racing with different places that they'd be able to go without Cameron finding them, or even another terminator. "For now." There was more than a small chance the brunette terminator would have an idea where he would feel safest having spent what he'd guess had been at least a couple of years with him in the future, as well as now which would help her understand where he'd go if in danger. Seeing her move, John's gaze quickly switched from the road to the blonde at his side, he hadn't been sure what she was going to do once he saw her moving but folding her arms across her chest and pouting wasn't one of them; irritation was quick to build up in his body as he watched Claire sit there and sulk because he hadn't said where they were going. Deciding what he was going to do seconds after staring at her, John pulled the car over to the side of the road violently causing his former friend to stare at him in shock. "If you want to go Claire you can, find somewhere to hide from them. But the terminator that turned up at your house, he will find you because _you_ are his mission; he'll kill you and if he sticks around to watch you heal then he'll kill you again and again and again to try and make sure you don't get back up." The quiet but angry tone that he spoke with wasn't something that she'd heard from John before; both times she'd known him he had shown different personality traits obviously one of them fake and the other what he was really like, but the way he had spoke had hardly changed.

"John......I...." not being able to meet his stare as his eyes seemed to be burning into hers, Claire looked down at the floor as she tried to think of what she wanted to do. He was giving her a chance to walk away much like weeks before he had told her to walk away, the circumstances might of changed but the end result would be the same; John would likely attract the attention of every terminator that was in the town at the very least before fleeing, both the machines' mission and desire to see him dead would cause them to stop anything else Skynet had ordered them to do before sending them back. Aware that John was still staring at her, she didn't know if it was for the best if she climbed out of the car and watched him drive off, in the short time that they'd crashed into each other he'd brought nothing but danger into her life, the one thing that was stopping Claire from moving was the thought of how could she live with herself if he was cornered and killed by a terminator. "I don't want to leave," watching as John turned to look back out the windshield before starting the car up once again, there was another question on her mind, one she wasn't sure that he'd answer anymore then her asking if he was going to kill Cameron. "What's it like........being John Connor?"

Blinking at the question it wasn't something that he'd ever been asked before, all through his life his mum had told him he _was_ John Connor, the T-800 had told him John Connor sent him back to protect his younger self; both Cameron and Derek were there to protect and help him become John Connor, but none of them ever asked what it was like. To be the prophesised saviour of mankind that would stop Skynet, if he was honest no matter how much he didn't like it or complained about what he had to do; he'd never thought about being anyone or anything other than John Connor; never had the chance for those fantasises.

"It's like.........being really popular for something you haven't even done. You walk into a room and everyone knows who you are, everyone you know wants to be around you just to see that glimpse of greatness they say you have so they can go home happy. You're told what you will do, what you will become........never having control over your own life because you don't have that luxury." Sighing John looked at Claire using the rear-view mirror seeing the sadness and sympathy in her eyes the same way that Charley had looked at him after he found out what his life was really about. "It's not something you need to worry about Claire, once I've stopped Cameron you can go back to your life and not have to think about it." Bitterness crept into his tone as he finished talking, slightly jealous that she would be able to just walk away and even if he managed to save or stop Cameron then there was also going to be another terminator either in this time or sent back by Skynet to kill him.

"Don't have to think about what? Worrying if there's a terminator following me, or you?" she knew there was a chance John would have her go back to her life if he had to kill his former cyborg protector and no one in their right mind would want to stick around after they knew how dangerous it was to be associated with John Connor. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back to what she knew to be at least slightly normal; but how could she or anyone turn her back on what she knew was really out there; or the risks he faced.

"Bleached skulls and the sky being on fire." Turning to look at Claire once again as he spoke, it wasn't hard to see the wheels turning in her head that he was never going to be able to leave this life behind like she could if she wanted to. "This will do for now," pulling towards the motel sign that Claire was quickly able to read as the Ramada Inn her head snapped back to the male at her side upon seeing where he was taking them. This wasn't a side of the road hotel that they had pulled up outside but what had to be at least a three star hotel, eyes widening as she watched John steer the Mustang down the pathway towards the reception desk; the former cheerleader was still having trouble wrapping her head around why they had come here.

"John this isn't really what I thought you had in mind when you said somewhere safe." Confusion filling her voice as she spoke everything that Claire knew about John or even his mum in the short time and few conversations they'd had, said that this wasn't somewhere they would go if they needed to hide from something. And slowly that pieces fell into place as he spoke.

"That's the reason, no one will think John Connor would hide somewhere like this. A hole in the wall hotel will be the first place they look for me, so we're buying ourselves more time to think of what to do and where we'll need to go next." Parking the car as close to the pavement as he could, and with a possibility of knowing he was being watched walked around to the other side before helping Claire out. "You go inside and get us a room for a week, I'll wait out here." Pulling some money from his jacket and smiling slightly at the look of awe that was still on the blonde's face, he waited until she had walked inside the reception area before opening the trunk of the car. Stepping forward John carefully positioned himself in front of the assortment of weaponry that was lying there, if a sole person walked past and saw what they had then there's no doubt it'd be put all over the news within an hour. Appearing like he was legitimately waiting for Claire to return with their room key, he looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow at the sleazy thirty year old staring at her as she walked over to the desk; his mind already somewhere else. Another imperceptible look around the parked cars to see if anyone was heading in his direction and the twenty eight gauge shotgun was slowly slipped down the sleeve of his leather jacket as one of the boxes of ammunition was placed into his pocket.

Pushing the door open Claire tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she nervously walked towards the reception desk, taking a look over her shoulder to John who was now making his way around to the trunk of the car, in what might of been him feeling her staring at him he slowly looked over his shoulder at her before his attention shifted past her and towards the desk. Turning back around to see what had caught his attention, the male receptionist that hadn't taken his eyes off of her chest since she walked in, even now that she was staring at him he seemed to have trouble understanding that her face wasn't there.

"Hi," letting a snotty politeness coat her greeting something that she had picked up during her time at the top of a social ladder when she had been a cheerleader in Odessa, the receptionist slowly looked up at her letting his eyes drag across what he could still see now that Claire was standing on the other side of the desk. Feeling sick with the way that he was looking at her, the thoughts running through the older man's head not hidden on his eyes, the petite blonde doubted she'd have much trouble convincing John that he had said something to her; and despite the age difference with what she knew of his training she'd put her money on the male she was with coming out on top. "I need a room probably for the week." Knowing how to pull him along Claire added a small smile to the end of the statement, hoping it'd have the desired effect.

"The two of you want a room for the week?" correcting the female in front of him earned him a bemused look from her which left him smiling inwardly, it wasn't hard for him to see what had happened. The teen that she had come with must have enjoyed taken advantage of her innocence when he said they should get a holiday room for a few days. "Your boyfriend doesn't want to stay too?" her head snapping to where the receptionist was now pointing to see John now standing side on near the passenger seats of the car looking around like he thought someone else was there, "You're not going to make him sleep in the car are you?" laughing as it came to her just why he thought the two of them were getting a hotel room, Claire only smirked back deviously before taking the key from the receptionist who seemed to think something other than hiding from killer machines from the future would be taking place in the room.

Nodding at the man that walked past the other side of the Mustang, John slowly unfolded his arms making sure that the shotgun didn't slide out as his hand curled around the opening of the sleeve to cover the butt of the gun. It was a small blessing that they'd gone past on the far side of the car and not his otherwise they would of spotted the M4 carbine lying at his feet half pushed under the vehicle, thankful for the small blessings he waited until he was once again out of sight of anyone else in the parking lot before quickly bending down to pick the gun back up. Not having the time to stand up and look around once again, John opened the car door before leaning inside grabbing hold of the duffel bag as he did so, within seconds it was unzipped and the rifle was lying on top of Claire's clothes and underwear even if she had told him that he wasn't putting anything in there.

"I've got the key," calling out to her companion and watching as he straightened himself out before picking her duffel bag up from the floor as he started to walk towards her, "they also promised full anonymity for all people that have a room here in case people come looking for them." Catching the teasing tone that Claire was using, John did nothing to hide the slight smile from forming on his face, two teenagers asking for a room; it was obvious the way the train of thought the receptionist had been one seeing them, if he'd been in that position there was a chance that he would of thought the same thing. Turning on her heel and walking away, John was forced to follow possibly the only person that could outlive him if he couldn't stop Judgement Day; the cool metal of the shotgun sitting in the palm of his hand was enough for him to not try and think of even pretending to have what the receptionist thought was going to happen in mind. His heavier footsteps fell in time with the blonde's in front of him, eyes dropping down to the bag in his hand that Claire hadn't noticed he was carrying or didn't see a reason in asking him why he was carrying it for her.

Walking into the room John's expression fells slightly, clearly the receptionist had thought he was going to help them when he had given Claire the room key. The king sized bed that took up half of the room coming complete with satin sheets, a small set of candles either left by the last couple who used the room or put there by the employees; slowly he turned to look at the blonde cheerleader to his side who seemed to be finding the situation funnier than he was from the way she had her hand covering her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me," rolling his eyes as he dropped the duffel bag onto the bed, he could see the funny side to what was happening but right now it wasn't the time to be having receptionists seemingly happy at the thought the two of them could have sex while they stayed here. Letting the shotgun slide out from his sleeve he never saw the shocked look on Claire's face as she watched him, she had thought they would of left his small arsenal in the car outside, the sound of John cocking the gun brought her back to reality as he placed it under the bed and hide the ammo in the small nightstand next to the bed. Thoughts of what would happen in someone came into the room and either saw what John was doing or found out later on, opening her mouth to say something before closing it quickly, Claire walked towards the bathroom, when she'd asked him where they were going before his reaction hadn't been the friendliest she'd seen so far.

A small gasp escaped her as she stared at the bathroom something she knew John would laugh at if he had heard her, the ornate stone tub that seemed to take up the entire back wall of the room hadn't been what she'd thought would be in there. While the hotel itself was anything but a rundown hole in the wall, it seemed with the bath large enough to fit two people in comfortably which from her position seemed to have jets in it, the walk in shower on the wall next to it gave a clear indication that they had taken more time deciding how this room would look then where she would be sleeping.

"It's a bath Claire," jumping slightly not having heard her companion walking behind her to see what had held her attention for so long, the blonde cheerleader wanted to roll her eyes or at least hit him for acting like she didn't know it was a bath; she could feel the humour coming off of him as he had spoke. "And if you're done staring I'm getting a shower," brushing past her as he finished talking John didn't look back to see if she had left until he reached the shower, a slight smirk on his face as the sixteen year old female was staring at him indignantly. "I'm not going to get in if you're standing there," no longer smiling as his muscles were aching and he wanted nothing more than to be able to relax, tiredness evident in his eyes as she walked out the door leaving him alone in the bathroom, John slowly stripped himself of the clothes that he had been wearing since taking the car from his mum and Derek when they had refused to let him try and find Cameron. A mix of a gasp and a groan escaped him as he tried to keep his head forward as he peeled his shirt off, the cold air hitting the bruised and damaged skin making it feel like it was being slowly peeled away from his body. Biting down on his cheek as the hot water hit the back of his neck the second the stepped into the shower, John reached out behind him; finding the dial before turning the temperature up further trying to wash the events of the past few days away with the scorching water.

Azure eyes flicking around the room as she heard the running water, Claire sat down on the unsurprisingly comfortable bed assuming that for the price the hotel was charging they wouldn't be able to give poor quality beds to customers. Looking at the duffel bag that was sitting next to her before slowly opening it seeing the slight indentation that she knew hadn't been there before on top of her clothes, it was then that she realised she was the only one of the pair carrying any extra clothes; slowly walking over to the bathroom door she knocked on it loud enough for the occupant to be able to hear her. Receiving no answer from John as the water continued running she tried once again getting the same lack of response from him before opening the door marginally; stepping back as steam flew out of the room.

"John?" peering into the room as she was barely able to see his outline in the shower as he was close to being hidden from view by the steam, "I know you said that we might be staying here for a while and you don't have any other clothes." She continued spotting them in the centre of the bathroom most likely thrown to the side once removed. "And I don't think you'd want to keep wearing them, I'll go and get you some while you're in here." Not sure if he was even listening to her or if she was going to get an answer Claire continued to stand there waiting for John to reply to her but it seemed that he was more than happy to let to the water pour over him as he stayed silent, taking his lack of reply to mean it was ok for her to do what she had said, sighing as the petite blonde watched the silhouette of John turn away from her before closing the door after her with a bang.

Releasing a ragged breath as she walked towards the leather jacket that had been draped over the bedside table where he had put the shotgun shells, reaching into the pocket to take some of the money they had taken from the safe house, frowning slightly as she sat down on the bed counting the notes in her hand; she slowly looked back up at the small table unsure if her eyes had been playing tricks on her. Shifting on the bed so she was sitting nearer the end of the bed, Claire knew that it wasn't just her but the table had been pushed away from the wall; turning to look at the door separating the where she was from the bathroom, before gripping tightly and pulling it further away from the wall, her face dropped seeing the Carbine laying against the wall easy for the person on that side of the bed to pull it out at a seconds notice.

"I'll be back soon," pushing the nightstand back as she called out to John knowing there was more than a small chance he hadn't heard her at all, she'd ask him if he needed the two guns in the room when she got back, even if she knew what could still be called her best friend wouldn't give her a answer that she was happy with. Picking the car keys from the windowsill wondering if for all of his speeches about not being safe he had even thought about where he had put the keys for their only plan of escape.

Letting a low growl out as he rested his hands either side of the shower as the water hit the top of his head before running down his back, the sixteen year old saviour of the world was glad that his reluctant companion had gone; even though he'd barely been able to hear her voice over the water but the longer she had been there talking to him the more his patience had been wearing thin. Claire had no idea what was on his shoulders and yet she acted like being dragged away from her home by him after he saved her life _again_ was enough to demand answers from him, there was no doubt that Cameron had sent the triple eight to Claire's thinking that she'd be one of the first people he'd contact if not Sarah or Derek; and it was a guess that had not only proved right but had nearly cost him his life. Raising his hand to shut the shower off the hairs on his body standing on end as he lost the added heat from the water, opening the sliding door ignoring the small puddle of water that spilled out; his only interest was getting dry as he walked across the bathroom towards the towel rack that the cleaners had put a clean one on.

Wrapping the towel around his waist knowing there wouldn't be enough time for Claire to have gone on her shopping mission and get back in the minutes that had past. Did he need a collection of clothes if they were going to be hiding from Cameron? His answer would have been yes he did, but at the same time he was sure that it could have waited until he had his shower, knowing that even in the brief times he and Claire had been around each other the blonde did seem to have a knack for getting herself in trouble nearly as much as he did. Picking the slightly damp pair of jeans up off of the floor before walking into what doubled as the bedroom and living room, wondering if his life was ever going to be his to live.

- - -

Cutting the engine to the Mustang, Claire didn't move from the car as her gaze roamed from person to person as they went past the vehicle and her, the pounding of her heart was only made worse when the passerby turned back to look at her once again. She knew that the paranoia has partially flowing over from John and what she understood his life had been like but at the same time she had two encounters with terminator's now when she had been alone and neither of them had ended well for her, and while she wouldn't use one or take it with her as far as Claire knew the guns that they had taken where at the hotel the two of them were using; which meant there wasn't even the security of having it with her.

Frowning to herself as she realised that more and more people were watching her in the car, it took her another few seconds to realise it was due to the fact some of the people passing by had noticed her pulling up but not getting out of the car, coupled with her not having a passenger in her car or looking like she was waiting for someone her being stationary was raising suspicions. With a slightly embarrassed smile on her face Claire took a quick look around the street hoping she'd be able to spot anyone or anything that had been watching or following her that seemed out of place, however the harsh truth that she wouldn't be able to spot one of the deadly machines even if it was stood right in front of her slapped her across the face; that had been shown with her encounters not only with the two that wanted to kill her but Cameron as well. Unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched as she quickly walked towards the shop that was a mere ten feet away, not for the first time her eyes scanned the throng of people even if they appeared to be friendly enough.

Being in the safety of the shop Claire near enough ripped the door off as she threw it open and was definitely something that the petite female needed to calm her nerves, even if that seemed idiotic to a normal person that she would be in any type of danger. Besides trying to find where John was she didn't see a reason behind any of the terminators coming for her, that wasn't a comforting thought as it should have been; being a pawn for a murderous machine from the future was hardly better than being the victim. Smiling at the cashier whose eyes never left the blonde ever since she barged into the shop, which Claire couldn't blame him for thinking something was odd about her, if she had watched someone enter the shop like she had she would of been acting the same way as the employee.

"Do you need any help?" the sixteen year old cashier asked staring at her, a job that he had been forced to get due to his parents refusing to keep giving him money, it might have been a slow job throughout the week and he hadn't expected to see a good looking blonde rushing in looking both like she expected the world to bow down to her as well as having the hounds of hell chasing her. Shaking her head in reply to the question Claire made her way towards the back of the shop briefly thinking that it was some type of conspiracy to have the men's section so far from the exit.

"There's nothing here that's after you, you're just spending too much time around John." Feeling odd for talking to herself about just why she was becoming paranoid but due to the fact that she was shopping for said male, something that seemed out of place with what their relationship was as she wasn't sure if they were still friends. Adding another pair of jeans to the small bundle of clothes she had already picked out for her companion, half hearing the door opening once again only now fully drawn into what she was doing the former cheerleader paid it no mind, as much as she might of found it annoying when John made fun of her in Odessa she still enjoyed shopping but not as much as he had thought she had. Seeing a shadow walking past her as she turned ready to pay for what she had picked out even if she knew that John would rather have taken the clothes without paying like she suspected he had done with his newly acquired jacket.

"Claire," freezing as she heard her name being called out before she slowly turned around recognizing the voice right away, the slight nuisances still made it sound like it had more of a forced friendliness then the last time she had heard it. Putting a perfectly fake smile on her face like she used to when Jackie had been her friend and she had to make her happy by acting the popular perfect cheerleader with her, looking into the two brown eyes that didn't reflect the smile that was forming on the other females face the only difference was at school she thought if she was found out to be a liar about being Jackie's friend her social life would be ruined; here it could be her _life. _"Have you see John?" giving the other female a searching look as she waited for the answer, Cameron ignored the termination order that flashed up as she looked at Claire, instead her attention was on just how quickly the blonde's heart rate had sped up, her pupils dilating as well as what she could tell to be a thin layer of sweat forming. "We were attacked when we tried to leave the town and were trying to get to somewhere safe." Delving into the memories of how close Claire had been to John when she had come back into his life was enough for her to know adding how he was the one in danger would work in her favour in finding him.

"John?" adding the needed confusion to try and act like she had no idea what the cyborg in front of her was asking. "I haven't seen him since that night in the hospital," picking now to try and perfect her poker face mightn't of been the best idea as she was silently praying that the line of conversation would be dropped and she'd be able to get out of the shop without anything happening. Walking towards the counter with her folding basket ignoring the sinking feeling of her stomach as Cameron walked along side her like the two of them were friends, "what attacked you?" trying to take advantage of another person being around to prevent the brunette from continuing her line of questioning and hopefully buy her the time she needed to get a way out of the shop and conversation.

"The car you got out of, it's the same one that we had when we tried to leave." Ignoring what Claire was trying to do and once again turn it around so she was the one that needed to answer the question, the terminator was slightly impressed by what the smaller woman had tried to do, but at the same time it wasn't something that could of come to her spontaneously which meant she was lying about not knowing where John was, and had also put time into preparing something to try and kill the line of conversation. "I can't let anything happen to him, its life or death." Making her voice break slightly at the end of her sentence, Cameron could sense that she was close to getting what she wanted from the girl who much like Riley came into John's life and then was hard to get rid of. For her part Claire was taken aback by the emotion that seeped through into the brown eyed machines voice, so far she'd heard the monotone voice of the terminator that had kidnapped her and then the neutral if not slightly friendly tone Cameron had spoke in when she first saw her; but never this type of desperation.

"No, that's my dad's car." Taking the time to look at the cashier who had so far been packing the clothes for her while keeping silent throughout the conversation that had been taking place in front of him, it was only when she picked the two bags of clothes up that she realised Cameron had seen her buying male clothes and they clearly weren't going to be for her dad or even an uncle and yet had failed to mention it yet. "If I see John I'll let him know you're looking for him, I'm sure he'll be happy." Not looking back as she walked out the store and towards the borrowed car hoping that Cameron wouldn't follow her, she opened the back door praying that she wasn't appearing as desperate as she really was to leave; climbing into the driver's seat Claire took the chance to glance up and immediately felt her stomach drop out. Standing in the doorway of the shop staring intently at her was the female terminator, her face no longer having the look of faux pleasantness or concern depending on what she was talking about, but instead a blank mask as she watched the car speed down the road.

Sitting on the bed in the jeans that he had been wearing before his shower, t-shirt left on the bathroom floor and towel tossed over the side of the bath, John impatiently tapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for Claire to return, the shotgun having been moved from under the bed to under the sheets. Inwardly thinking that she should of been back a long time ago and the first person who walked through that door who wasn't the diminutive blonde would end up with a hole in them. It didn't help that she had also taken the car which he had found out after he was dry and partially dressed, meaning he had no way of trying to find her.

"Stupid, stupid. Stupid!" punctuating what he thought of the idea to let Claire go out alone by kicking the nightstand which was concealing the M4 Carbine, if she hadn't been full of questions or being so perky then he would of told her to wait and he would of gone with her; he didn't want to but at least he would of been able to make sure she was going to be ok, and they'd have a weapon or three with them. Head snapping towards the window as he heard a car pulling up outside the hotel and across the gravelled car park, out of paranoid experiences John quickly rolled towards the bed, pulling the shotgun out from under the sheets and cocking it once before aiming the gun at the door. "Come on," whispering to himself as he pressed his back against the bottom of the bed keeping his body straight as he rested on one knee. John could feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest and drop to the floor as the mixture and fear and adrenaline took hold of him, holding his breath as the door handle turned before opening slowly his finger started to squeeze back on the trigger before he saw a flash of blonde hair on the other side.

"John?" A shocked look formed on Claire's face as she left one hand on the door as she held the bags in the other unsure whether it was safe to come in as she continued to stare at her male companion, who was only now lowering the shotgun that was aimed at her head; her shirtless male companion she quickly corrected. "Did something happen?" closing the door behind her as she made sure no one was outside that could see there had been a shotgun being pointed at her, her nerves now more shaken having a run in with Cameron and then a shotgun pointed at her.

"No," standing up and pushing the gun back under the bed before looking at Claire over his shoulder noticing for the first time that she hadn't moved further into the room after closing the door, doubled with the fact that she didn't seem to know where to look, it seemed she was the one that had something happen to her even though she asked him the question. "Are you ok?" turning around fully to look at her, John tilted his head to the side as he took her in. Two clothes bags at her feet, head down before darting up and going back to the floor, her hands went to one arm and then the other; the nervous energy flowing off of her in waves; something that he had never associated with Claire before. Being a cheerleader had given her an air of confidence that high school students thought would stay with you for life.

"What?" snapping her head up too quickly not having been paying attention to what John was doing, "I'm fine." Looking at him and then away, her mind filled with how Cameron had been acting when she had found her in the shop; the way the brunette cyborg had acted, going from casual interest to seemingly worried about John's safety. "Here, I figured you want to change out of them." Indicating to the jeans he was wearing, noticing the dirt that had started to build up on them as well as the water stains more than likely from him once he got out the shower. Handing him the bag and watching as he walked towards the bathroom, not that Claire would have been comfortable with him changing right in front of her; despite what people might of thought about cheerleaders in general, besides her traumatising near rape situation with Brody and then brief relationship with West she guessed she had as much knowledge about relationships or spending long periods with the other sex alone as John did.

The soft thud of the clothes bag falling to the floor could be heard outside the bathroom as John hadn't closed the door fully behind him, the chances of Claire walking in were slim to none so he had nothing to worry about there. However that meant the blonde's pacing could be heard as she walked around the room almost like she was trying to put a hole in the carpet, turning his head towards the door as he was pulling the fresh pair of jeans on; the soft pitter patter of her feet was becoming increasingly distracting.

"Claire, you're freaking me out." Pulling the t-shirt over his head as he spoke startling the small blonde once again as she let out a small yelp before spinning around, her azure eyes still wide at the shock of him going unheard. "Something happened to you when you went out," moving to the bed and sitting on it as he stared at his former best friend he waited for her to say something. "What happened?" frowning at her as she waited to hear just what had worried her so much she was acting like this, John's hand was subconsciously trailing the path where he had hidden the shotgun in the bed when he had been in the room alone.

"When I went to the shop," pausing as she looked up at him Claire found her throat suddenly going dry knowing that his reaction would be nothing short of explosive once she told him what happened. "I was careful; I looked around when I got to the shop before getting out the car, and again when before I went into the shop." Watching his green eyes narrow as John seemed ready to snap before she even told him what had happened and the reason why she was worrying so much. "Cameron was there," there was no time for Claire to be able to read all the emotions that flashed across his face as he stared at her, waiting for him to say something, anything and not getting it she continued. "She was asking about you, she knew the car was the one you had right away. She seemed worried about you, I th...."

"AND YOU CAME STRAIGHT HERE!" John's yell echoed around the room before bouncing back to Claire who jumped once again not having heard him raise his voice before, even in Odessa when she would ignore him before Homecoming he just had a look in his eyes that said he didn't care less what they thought of him. "HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FOUND YOU CLAIRE, SHE KNEW THE LISENCE PLATE OF THE CAR. SHE CHOSE THAT MOMENT TO SEARCH FOR IT." Pausing as he tried to collect his thoughts about what had happened as well as what could happen now, Cameron had to have been the smartest terminator that he'd met; only her and Cromartie had gone to the school Sarah had put him in, and the other terminator needed a search to come up with the alias they were using. He wouldn't be surprised if she was looking for the car once again.

"John, I'm really sorry." Her voice lower than his had been Claire stared at him watching as he ran his hands through his hair before looking around the room, she knew that it was dangerous for him if Cameron knew where he'd be after what he told her, but still she thought his reaction at her might of been slightly over the top; after all he had escaped terminators wanting to kill him before.

"You're sorry?" repeating her words back not believing that she just said that to him, before walking over to the bed and dragging the shotgun out with enough force which caused it to fly out of his hands and slide along the floor before he turned around and grabbed it. Glaring at her as he snatched his leather jacket off of its resting spot and forcibly throwing it on before placing the gun in the sleeve and snatching the car keys out of her hand. "Don't even think about leaving." The order was growled out before John slammed the hotel before behind him, the next sound were the tyres screeching as he sped out of the parking lot. Half in shock at what just transpired in front of her, she knew that he wasn't going to be happy about what had happened, but the way he had reacted like she had personally killed him or had offered Cameron a lift to the hotel.

Not knowing what she could even do now, Claire looked around the hotel room suddenly feeling like a child that had been told off by its parents and left behind while they went out, besides the fact she knew that what could happen had the chances of being deadly for John is he wasn't careful. It hadn't registered in her head that he might of been going anywhere besides to try and find the cyborg that could be on his tail, even when replacing their car would of been the safer option.

Having slid the shotgun onto the passenger seat next to him and driving with no real destination in mind John's mind was filled with scenarios that he had been prepared for since he was old enough to know what terminator's were, all of them ended with Cameron breaking the hotel door down and tearing his throat out. The small rational side to his brain that had been pushed into the corner and mocked was telling him that Claire had no idea what she could of done, and if she wanted to his former terminator protector could of dragged her out of the shop and tortured her until she confessed where he was.

"She still could of phoned me on the way back," whispering to himself as the frowned at the car in front of him and the driver that clearly didn't know the speed limit was there to be broken. His attention was pulled to the small park area that he was next to, children were playing with their parents or siblings which reminded him of Derek taking him to see Kyle Reese in this time playing with his older brother; but the one thing that had caught his sweeping gaze was the brunette standing still, staring back at him. "No, no, no. She isn't really there." Closing his eyes hoping that she'd be gone once he re-opened them, John knew it was a stupid idea because nothing had ever worked out that easy for him before, keeping one of his eyes on her as he slowly reached towards the shotgun next to him; having trouble sliding it onto his jacket's sleeve before climbing out of the car.

For her part, Cameron hadn't moved from her spot after she had recognized the car that John had acquired when the 4 x 4 had become useless to them and then Claire had been driving, however when she saw him get out of the car her programming sent itself into overdrive; termination orders, protection orders flashed up after his face registered on her HUD, as well as a desire to yell at him to flee was contradicted as she also wanted him to stay with her. The micro-second scan of his body revealed the weapon that he was trying to hide once her scan switched to thermal and the outline could be seen against his body. John Connor was turning into the man she knew in the future, something that she was both proud of and unhappy about as it was her who had made the change in him.

Not wanting to move too far into the park and having to break into a sprint to get back to the car, John moved the minimum distance onto the grass carefully watching the brunette to see what she was about to do, his safety net was securely tucked away; thermite rounds loaded into the Ithaca shotgun, he'd only need the two shots he had to put her down long enough for him to get away.

"What are you waiting for?" having an idea that Cameron heard his question from the way she tilted her head to the side as she continued to watch him, frowning at her John risked another step into the park taking him ten feet away from the Mustang behind him before coming to a stop. The message was clear for both of them, if she wanted to do anything it would be her that needed to bridge the gap between them, it didn't take long from the second of the duo made their way across the park, in a move that shocked John though; there didn't seem to be any intent for her to want to kill him as she pace lacked that menacing tone other terminator's carried.

"John." Sounding like she was glad that he was safe despite the fact it was her who was the biggest danger to his life, and the one of only two terminators that had openly tried to kill him more than once. Her brown eyes softened as she noticed the collar of the leather jacket hiding his neck from view, but with her being able to magnify what she could see it didn't take much for her to identify the finger print sized bruises that were around his neck; as well as the still raw skin. Hesitantly Cameron's hand lifted up twitching slightly as she moved it towards the collar ready to fold it back down, however her movement was enough for John to step back from her quickly, ignoring the flash of hurt that formed on her face.

"You've tried to murder me. Twice now." Watching as there wasn't an ounce of regret in her eyes as Cameron had told him herself she was a terminator, it was what she was programmed to do when she reverted. Shifting his arm slightly so the butt of the shotgun could be seen sticking out of his jacket sleeve, "if you try it a third time you won't get out of the park." Realization formed in the female cyborg's eyes as she stared down at the weapon before slowly looking up at John. "Thermite rounds, two shots to the cover over your chip and you wouldn't get back up." Purposefully keeping his tone emotionless not wanting her to know there wasn't a chance he would pull the trigger if she made a move right now, when he had stepped away from her, it had given him the extra foot that could prove the difference between life or death.

"You should, before I kill you." His head snapping back to Cameron having been looking away slightly after he finished speaking, John's eyes widened as his body stiffened up ready for him to dive across the grass to get away from her. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting off of her, instead he had thought that she would of told him how she wouldn't kill him and she was fixed now like she had done what seemed so long ago; half expected that to have of been the signal she was ready to attack him, he took another step away from the terminator in front of him."I don't want to, you need to kill me." As much as he didn't like it at her words John was ready to pull his arm up and unload the two slugs into her face, would it kill him to do so? Yes. But technically he'd still be alive. Still Cameron's declaration hadn't moved either of them from their respective spots, as the pair of them continued to stare at each other waiting, not wanting to be the first to make the move; knowing that it could end with a split second being exploited.

"You're not going to kill me." Hoping to convey more confidence then what he was feeling as he looked down at his would be executioner, "John Connor doesn't die here." He knew that the brunette didn't have an answer for him because in her time he didn't die here otherwise he wouldn't have been able to send her back and protect him. Cocking her head to the side as she stared at him as she weighed his words up, possibly his claim that he'd kill her before she killed him as well, with a tentativeness that you wouldn't associate with a machine from the future that was designed to kill humans; and yet it had been seen once before, Cameron stepped forward closing the gap between her and John. Reaching towards him once again only this time to find the male opposite her to make no move that would either stop her to put more distance between them.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, bring his head down to met her rising one feeling no resistance from him, fighting against the command that flashed up telling her to snap his neck now that she had the chance; instead the brunette captured his mouth with her own. The action was met with a mechanical roar that seemed to echo around her head, the action had the reverse effect then what she had wanted, John's body tensed up further under her light grip unsure what to do, keeping her eyes open to see his reaction; putting more emphasis into the kiss and yet still lacking the passion that she felt whenever the male she was with kissed her. Feeling Cameron bite down lightly on his lip to draw a reaction out of him, John was determined not to return the kiss even as he felt his body and soul screaming out for him to do so, her biting down on his lip however had the desired effect of allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Fighting a losing battle as he wrapped his arms around the brunette only now letting his eyes close as he returned the kiss, ignoring the rational side to him screaming that this was a bad move as inch by inch the shotgun slid further down his sleeve only to be stopped by his wrist. Feeling Cameron's hand grab hold of his shirt, her only experiences with physical affection having been with John and lacking the instinct on how to initiate something properly, his mind slowly travelled back to how he felt before they were forced to flee their house; the jealousy he felt when the two of them were at the nightclub, and finally the first time they had been together. A small moan from the female that had stepped forward once again pressing their bodies together was enough to snap John back to where he was, and who he was with as well as what had happened, opening his eyes he pulled away from Cameron not having noticed that her eyes had closed as well as his own.

The loss of contact caused the small terminator to copy his actions as she opened her own eyes revealing that they had been glowing the ethereal blue that showed she wasn't human, before they slowly faded back to the more natural chocolate brown. Forcing himself to look at her, John was taken aback to see the tears that had been chalked off as fake emotion the last time they had formed there once again as she smiled sadly up at him.

"You _are_ John Connor." Stroking his cheek sadly vaguely aware that the termination order hadn't repeated itself since she had first over-rode the order, however it didn't seem to be such a worry as she stepped away from John who had a slightly look of confusion on his face. Taking another step backwards feeling her body start to refuse to follow her commands, making it seem like she was walking through water. "You need to go John," pulling her hand down the side of his face before turning around, not waiting to see if he was listening to her, Cameron turned away before forcing her body to run away from him moving slower with each step until she was sure she had heard the car pulling away seconds later.

- - -

Continuing to struggle as she walked through the automatic doors of ZeriaCorp and appearing to be walking with a limp as she was forcing herself not to turn around and track the car to wherever it had gone, Cameron's face was set in a glare directed at everyone who walked past her causing them to change the direction they were walking in. Leaving her finger imprint on both the outside and inside of the lift as she pressed the button in not caring if it was going to be usable once she was walking towards her office.

Unable to make it further then three feet into the office after closing the door behind her, before her body started to freeze up, each step becoming heavier and echoing around the spacious room before the brunette came to a full stop, her eyes slowing turning blue once again this time shinning brighter as her model's information scrolled across her HUD before everything went black.

Looking around Cameron frowned at her surroundings, standing in the safe house where she and Sarah and found Vick didn't make any sense to her, she knew that she had just walked into the ZeriaCorp office less than ten seconds ago. Tracing the window frame as she looked out onto the alleyway below watching the odd person who would talk passed on the street, her first instinct had been to find John, but at the same time she knew that if something had been in the office and forced her to shutdown this could of been an elaborate plan by another terminator to see where he was hiding. Turning to look at the door, being able to hear someone walking up the stairs and along the corridor; eyes widening as an unlikely and yet marginally possibly thought entered her head and that she had somehow been sent back in time once again, to the point where she, Sarah and John all turned up.

Quickly positioning herself in the doorway of the toilet and yet giving herself the perfect angle to see who would walk into the room, she frowned slightly when it seemed like her last idea was the right one as her mirror image walked through the door before closing it behind her; cocking her head to the side knowing she hadn't been in here alone Cameron was unsure whether or not she should leave her hiding place as she watched the other machine walk around in the darkness apparently looking for someone. Eyes widening as the light hit the other cyborg's face, revealing that the skin had nearly been torn completely off leaving only small patches around her eye, a cheek and the forehead.

"I know you're there," turning to look at Cameron as it spoke, the damaged terminator was unable to smirk and yet it seemed that it was trying to from the way the skin around one eye crinkled, stepping out of her hiding spot the undamaged cyborg looked confused as to what was happening. "You've noticed we look the same," the voice coming out more mechanical now and sounding a lot like the one that had screamed earlier when she refused to snap John's neck. "I'm you, or the you that would have killed Connor in the future and barely manages to escape the resistance bunker; becoming the most hunted terminator created and Skynet's personal second in command." Frowning as she stared at her double aware of the implications of killing John in either timeline, shocked at what she could loosely describe as a jolt of pain flowing through her at the thought of him dying.

With lightening quick speed Cameron's fist slammed into the other cyborg's jaw rocking her slightly, moving quickly to follow up her first blow she drove her knee into her opponents gut before tossing her across the floor. Unable to keep her face blank as she moved towards the fallen machine dragging it up by its shirt, the facially damaged Kameron used the momentum of being picked up to drive her head into the traitorous cyborg's chin staggering her as well as forcing her to release her grip.

"History is destined to repeat itself, you will kill John Connor." Looking more menacing due to the fact her mouth wasn't moving anywhere near as much as a terminator that still had its skin sheath, it walked towards Cameron who didn't look like she had just been hit by a cyborg that was as strong as her. "The great saviour of mankind, forever locked in a battle with Skynet for the lives of every human being, it's nearly biblical." Kicking the other terminator as she spoke, Kameron was unable to let the emotion show on the coltan face moving forwards and taking a punch to her shoulder, but ducking the second punch aimed for her head; the missed shot allowed her to grab Cameron by her shirt and toss her through the air. "Here's something to think about while you watch your lover die, can Skynet and John Connor truly exist without each other?" kicking the brunette across the room as she tried to get back to her feet she continued, "they truly are each other's opposites, the only difference is one is always trained to fight the other; and from birth picks it out as his enemy."

Deflecting the knee that would have drove into her stomach with her palm, Cameron for the third time thus far tried to take the offence in the fight with her double that wasn't stopped in the future, grabbing the other machine by both sides of the jacket it was wearing and swinging her through the plaster board wall behind them. Not releasing her grip as she turned once again swinging the female terminator through the air getting go this time and watching as the coltan face slammed into the wooden floor shattering a piece of it, grinning slightly as Kameron struggled to get up; the brunette picked a piece of the wall that had been broken up ready to shatter it across the other machines body.

"What have you done?" dropping the piece of plaster as she spun around taking in the changing surroundings, Cameron's eyes widened as they were no longer in the safe house but the warehouse where she had come so close to killing John with a wrench. Turning back to where the female terminator had been lying on the floor, she saw that she had gone; either moved when where they were fighting changed or used her distraction to get herself into the best place to strike unnoticed. Attention being drawn to the line of trucks where she had her chip taken out while begging John not to, she failed to hear the light footsteps coming from behind her; however she did hear the sound of metal being dragged across metal perfectly, turning around too late all she saw was the familiar wrench slamming into her face, before the second blow connected with the shock dampener at the side of her head protecting her chip.

Kameron smirked at the staggering cyborg in front of her as she dropped the useless wrench to the floor with an audible clang; this wasn't how she thought the whole thing would go with Skynet assimilating the T0K's functions and become more adapt at killing Connor by using the one thing he wouldn't be able to kill himself. Delivering a kick to Cameron's face watching as the female roll along the floor once more, not getting back to her feet right away this time, grabbing the floored brunette by the back of her head and tossing her towards the trucks watching with a sadistic satisfaction as didn't bounce away but instead the metal front melded around her trapping Cameron there due to the force of the impact.

"Can't you see the difference between us? Connor has made you weak being his lap dog." The voice still mechanical and yet somehow mocking at the same time was enough for Cameron to grind her teeth showing more of the human traits that had slowly been developing. Gripping the torn and twisted metal at the front of the truck and pulling it down with her vice like grip preventing the now enraged cyborg from attacking her. Moving to the driver's seat and opening the door Kameron continued to work in silence not showing any signs of being like other terminators who seemed prone to gloating about how they had won. Moving back with a screwdriver in her hand, and her coltan skull gleaming evilly in the light watching as her would be victim tried to rip her arms through the truck that was holding her in place.

"AAARRGH!" listening to Cameron's screams as the screwdriver was driven into her chest before being twisted and torn back out taking a chunk of the synthetic skin with it, looking at her double before doing it again wondering why she could feel the pain, Kameron's eye twinkled as she pulled the screwdriver out watching as a small river of blood emerged before quickly drying up. "John Connor won't be killed." Eyes glowing blue as she made her declaration the wounded terminator glared defiantly up at her attacker watching as something formed in its mismatched eyes, confused as to why the screwdriver was dropped to the floor and no longer wondering where she was, Cameron's eyes widened as the endoskeletons of four T-888's formed behind the damaged form of what could pass as her double. Struggling valiantly to break free of what should have been easily torn metal for her before the lumbering machines reached her, knowing that she would never have the time to be able to break free.

With the strength that for some reason she was lacking she was torn away from her fragile prison before one of the triple eight's lifted her above their chrome head as it took one step forward before tossing her head first through the windshield of the truck, grabbing hold of her foot and dragging her forcibly back to the concrete floor. Attempting to roll onto her stomach and push herself back up, Cameron found herself being forced back to the floor as dead weight dropped onto her back, not enough to crush her but the different in density between her model and the triple eight meant she had trouble crawling out from under it; a second and then third immense force pushed her further into the floor until all she was able to do was move her head slightly.

"And now I have control." Barely able to look up at Kameron the last thing she saw was a coltan foot coming down onto her angled face, driving it into the concrete floor.


End file.
